Nanny: u don't have to look to a stranger
by nilescclover
Summary: CC gets attacked. She wont let Max and Niles near her. Fran tried to help her but couldn't. CC needed something that only Niles could give her, so Fran had to do something dramatic. Will Fran's plan work? Or will CC be stuck in that room forever?
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Authors notes: All the events that happened in this story came from a real story that a roommate told me. Her, at that time, boyfriend confirmed it was true. I thought I'd write it into a nanny fan fiction. You know throw in that nanny twist. During the writing of this I dreamed what would happen if this really happened to someone. I cried, it broke my heart that someone would actually do this. I was surprised that my roommate one told me. And that she could survive. So for me she was braver then most people I know. Thanks for the inspiration Jennifer. I love you. And thanks to all those, who would help someone in need. They need more people like you!

You don't have to look to a stranger to find someone who cares

September 2005

"Niles,"

"Sir." Niles raced to see what Max was yelling for him to do this time.

He swung open the door to the office and stepped in. "Sir,"

"There you are." Max looked up from his desk and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"I was just sending Ms Babcock off on her broom." He chuckled to himself

Max just shook his head. Max's mind: _How can those two stand each other like that? I'm surprised one of them hasn't killed the other by now._

"I just got off the phone with Jocelyn, she would like the kids to come up there for awhile to send time in London."

"That's wonderful sir." he said in his normal voice then quietly commented,

"Yippy that means I don't have to clean up after them."

"What was that old man?"

"It's just that that sounds like a good experience for them."

"Yeah," he shook his head slightly. "anyway…um…I got to thinking that since they were you know out of the house that um….you would like to go on a vacation yourself." Niles glared at him with a question mark look. Niles' mind: _What time off? Is he all right? _"All paid for by me. What do you say old man?" _Now I know he's sick to pay for a vacation for me._

"What's the catch sir?"

"No catch, I just think that it's time that…um…you, well." He couldn't find the words to show how much he really cared for the man. More then Niles would ever know. "I just think that you deserved it. It's been a long time."

"That it has sir." Niles' mind: _when was the last time that I got a vacation that I didn't have to pay for? Um.., never, come to think about it. _

"Well, are you going?"

"Right away sir," he was about to leave then turned to face Max again. "Is this for real?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind."

"Where sir?"

"Anywhere you want to. Just charge it to the business account."

"Thank you sir." he nodded his head towards Max, with that he skipped out the door shutting it on his way out.

Niles' mind_: Something is wrong with him._ Niles thought as he went upstairs to his room. _What could it be? Maybe he wants to send time alone with Ms Fine._ He shook his head _na that will never happen._

Fran walks up to him.

"Hya Niles, where are you going on your vacation?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"I heard that Mista Sheffield gave you a vacation on him." Niles smiled. "Ya not the only one that knows how to use the intercom system in this house." She playful slaps him on the shoulder. "He's right you do deserve it."

"Thanks." Niles starts to pack some cloths in his carry on bag. Niles' mind: _Maybe this trip will do me some good. I do need time away. _

Later that evening:

Niles sat at his desk in his room staring at a blank sheet of paper in front of him. Twirling a pen between his fingers began to think out loud. His mind was on CC.

"How could I? Did I go to far with the insults this time? I mean Ms. Babcock ran out of here in a real hurry today, more then usual. The expression of her face was like my words cut her deeper then was intended. I think I really upset her good this time. Na." He shook his head. "Oh heck with it. She deserved all of it." He blinked. "She'll get over it." He sighed. "Then why do I feel so guilty? Spending to much time with Ms. Fine I suppose." He begins to write something on the paper. Then leaves his room.

Parking lot of a complex building:

Flashing lights were seen as sirens ring out.

"Another night on the job." A male officer sighed. "Why here in this part of the city?" he shook his head as they slowed the car down in a parking lot. "Are we ever going to get this guy?"

"This might not be the same guy or guys." Responded the female officer.

"You know it is."

"This rain doesn't help much," She complained, as the two officers got out of their car. "We have another one, I'm afraid." A female's voice responded. Thunder crashed overhead. With his soaked hands the male officer opened his notepad.

"What's that," he started to count on his fingers, "four now? What kind of sick joke is this?" A lady lay in front of them on her back with blood dripping from her lip and her nose. Her eye was swollen and dried blood lay in a gash on her forehead. Her short blond hair matted down from being in the rain for awhile. "How long was she been here?"

"No telling, I mean no longer then an hour though." The female officer shook her head. "So sad." She looked at the crowd of people that was gathering a round in the parking lot. "Does anyone know who she is?" The doorman of the apartment complex came up to see. He took a deep breath.

"That's….." he swallows. "That's……" he blinks a few times to hold back tears. "CC Babcock, who owns the penthouse suite upstairs. The 13 floor."

"Any family?" the female officer took out her phone.

"Not sure if she does. But she works for Sheffield and Babcock productions." The man runs back inside and retrieves a business card. He hands it to the male officer. The officer looks at the card. "That name sounds familiar."

"Good then partner, you get to make the call." The female office hands him her phone. "Good luck explaining this one to them. We need someone to id her then it's off to the morgue we go." The male officer takes a deep breath and dials the number on the card.


	2. Chapter 2

The female officer talking to herself, "What a shame girl, what happened to you?"

CC turns her head and moans.

"Ah…mmm….my head."

CC's mind: _Why is my head hurting so bad? Did I get drunk again? Is this my hangover? _"Ah…" she tried to put her hand up to her face. _Why am I aching all over? _

"Relax ma'am." The female officer walked closer to make sure that she wasn't making this up in her mind before announcing that they had alive one.

"This one's still alive. Beaten but alive," yells the female officer as she runs up the male officer who is getting no answer on the phone.

CC mind: _What happened to me? Why did she just say I was still alive? Was I dead before? My head feels like I was crushed in. Oh my side and legs hurt too. Was I hit? Well, I don't remember? What is happening to me? Am I losing my mind? Or am I dreaming all of this? That's it; this is all a dream in a minute I will wake up in my bed. Where, if I'm not, is somewhere I want to be._ She tried to blink but her eyes hurt to bad too.

"I've one more number to try. Stay with her and see if she can talk to us about what happened to her."

"Tell them."The female officer responded, pointing to the phone her partner was using. "That she needs somebody here with her." The male officer dialed the last number listed on the card.

Sheffield Mansion:

The phone on the table in the foyer rang. And kept ringing. "I'm coming already." Niles said under his breath.

"I'll get it." Niles yells as he reaches for the phone. "Sheffield's residents….a who?….oh Babs…..yes why?…..found her where?…..we will be right there…thank you….good bye." Niles places the phone back down on the table in the foyer.

Niles' mind: _What was that about? Ms. Babcock found in the parking lot of her apartment. If the police called, that means that she is drunk but why didn't she just walk into her building? This must be serous then. _

"Who was that Niles? It looks like you just seen a ghost." Fran who is sitting on the couch looks up from her magazine.

"It was the police. Something about Ms. Babcock." He rushes towards the office where Max has been for the last few hours working as usual. Niles knocks on the door and then opens it.

"Sorry to disturb you sir,"

"What is it Niles?" Max questions.

"The police called to tell us that they found Ms. Babcock in the parking lot of her apartment complex."

"Is she ok?"

"That's all they said and that we should come down there."

"Grab Ms. Fine." Max said as he rounded his desk.

"Right behind ya boys." Fran called.

Parking lot of complex:

When they finally arrived at the parking lot, they saw CC sitting down on the edge of the back of an ambulance.

"What happened here?" Max yelled as he exited the limo. He was stopped by CC yelling at one of the EMT who was looking her over.

"I fine, I don't need to go anywhere." Max, Fran and Niles stood there staring at CC with their mouths open. "Get your hands off of me. I'm fine." CC slapped one of the people. She looked up and noticed them staring at her.

CC mind: _Great just what I needed more of a circus around me. This is all a dream. They will go away in a minute. _

"CC, I…." Max voice trail off when the EMT told him that she didn't want to go to the hospital and get checked out.

"As I told them Nanny Fine, I'm good to go. I don't need anyone's help." CC starts to stagger off.

"Not so fast." Niles steps forward towards her wanting to see her. "Hold it right there." CC stops. She looks back at Niles as he walks closer to her. She begins to shiver. He stares into her eyes. Something in them told him it wasn't a shiver from the cold. That it was something more. He sighs. The female officer looks over at Niles then back to CC. He takes off his coat, hands it to the officer and says to put it around her. The officer does what he requested while Niles steps back. He stands behind Fran. He understands that CC went though something terrifying. That look in her eyes, eye told him more then he needed to know. Immediately CC stops shivering and begins to relax some. CC shows, what Niles believes, to be a smile his direction.

CC mind: _Oh the smell of lemons, the smell of him. I miss that smell at night when I'm all alone. All alone, _she looked up at the building windows, _in my apartment. _She shook her head slightly. _I must be going crazy to think like that about that man. Do I really want him near me that close? Close enough to smell him? Close enough to touch him?_ Fran walks up to CC and takes her gently by the arm.

"We'll make sure she goes to the hospital." She winks at one the emergency crewmembers. "Trust me."

Hospital:

Max, Fran and Niles sat down in the lobby.

"She's going to be alright." Fran tried to clam them down.

"Its just hospitals, they frighten me…." Max started; he put his head in his hands.

"Oy, about your wife."

"Yes, I remember. That was one of the saddest days of all times. The wait was the worst." Niles commented. Fran sat between the guys and put her hands on their shoulders.

"It's going to be alright." A Nurse comes by a few minutes later.

"Are you the ones with…" she looks at the chart that she was carrying to make sure of the name. "CC Babcock."

"Yes," all three jump up.

"We are still running a few test. We should be done shortly."

"How is she?" Max asked.

"We…" a Dr comes from her room bring a folder. The doctor faces the three of them. "We have good news and bad."

"It has to be bad, with the nurse won't tell you anything and look at the Dr.'s face." Fran whispers to the two of them. The nurse hands him the clipboard with test results. "I see.." the nurse takes the file back and disappears out of the room.

"We um….." the doctor swallows.

"Is she going to be all right?" Niles questions.

"Um…." The doctor looks over at them. "Let's sit down. For the most part she will be fine."

"There's a but isn't there." Niles responded. Hoping that it wasn't a big but. He had some thoughts about what the doctor was going to say.

"Niles," Max calls.

"Yes, sir." The doctor looks at Niles.

"Are you her husband?" Fran starts to chuckle at that. Niles glares at her.

"Hell no!"

"Now, Niles," Max response.

"Are you?" the doctor looked at Max.

"Who me?" Max points at himself then shakes his head. "No, no she's my business partner." The doctor calls for his nurse, "Then I can't share all the results with you guys. Patient-doctor confidentiality. I can tell you that she had a head concussion and since we don't know how long she was out of it," _All her life. _Niles thought. "How much she will remember." All swallowed.

"And where's the bad news?" Fran smiles at Niles. "If she doesn't remember that's good news right?" Max and Niles look at Fran who gives then a 'what' look.

"The bad news to her not remembering, is when she does, we don't know how she will react."

"You mean she'll remember." Max responded.

Max's mind_: What's that going to be like? Not working for sure. On the other hand I might actually get something done. Oh how can I say that? After all she's a friend of mine. I should have more compassion for her right now. _

"Does she remember any of us?" Fran asked. She was scared that Ms. Babcock wouldn't remember any of them.

"We don't know right now. Um… she hasn't mentioned anyone yet. So we don't know."

"This is bloody awful. When will we know something?" Max asked, still worried about how CC would react to them.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Soon I hope." Another nurse came into the waiting room.

"Doctor," The nurse motions for the doctor. He walks over to her and they talk for a few seconds. Then the doctor turns back to the three of them and asked, "She asking for a…let me get this right." He looks at his nurse, she nods. "A Nanny Fine?"

"That would be me." Fran shook her head.

Fran's mind: _Why is she asking for me of all people? Is that all she remembers, is me? I flattered but I've always been the last person on earth that she would want to see. Oh well, if I'm the one that she asking for then so be it. _ She looks over at Niles and Max.

Niles' mind: _Why is she asking for Ms. Fine? She must have hit her head to hard; no wait I've done that already. What could she possibly want from her? Oh hell she wants to take her away from Max. _

Max's mind: _Why Ms. Fine? CC has never had anything good to say to her. Neither one of them like each other. She's doing it to torture Niles. Yeah that's it. It's got to be. _ They both shrugged at her. "We don't have a clue." Niles answered her.

"I'm assuming she will be staying with you?" Doctor comes closer to Fran.

"Uh um….." she looked at Niles and Max.

"Yes, she will." Max gets up. "She'll be staying with us." Both Fran and Niles glared at him. "What choice do we have? We can't reach her family."

"But sir," Max glared back at Niles. "Great another one to clean up after." He murmured under his breath.

"What was that old man?"

"Great to have her staying with us." Niles' mind: _I'm, but not in this condition. What if this is more serious then we think? What if she starts to remember what happened to her? How is that going to affect us? I mean she was attacked. Oh, I wish I could go see her. I want to know how my baby's doing. Baby? Did I just call her my baby? _He remembers what happened in the parking lot when he went up to her. _What if she freaks out again like she did in the parking lot? Which, Max and Fran will never know about. What if she thinks that we did this to her? Oh, don't think that. _He scolded himself. _Don't even go there? But there's that possibility of her thinking that. Oh what are we going to do? _

"Can we see her?" asked Max. The doctor sighs.

"Well," the doctor points at Fran. "She's asking for her remember. I think we should see how this goes first." The doctor takes Fran by the arm. Fran turns to them. "Sorry guys." Both Niles and Max just sit back down with loud sighs.

The doctor leads Fran down the low-lit hall. He is holding her hand, which Fran thinks, is kind of weird.

Fran's mind: _Dating a doctor like ma says might not be a bad idea. This guy's cute. I wonder if he's single? What am I thinking? I have to focus. _She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Dr's mind: _What a beautiful woman. Na. What am I thinking? She'll never go out with me. Look at me. I'm about twice her age at least. _

"Here we are." He reached out to open the door. "Before we go in," he breathed in, "There's a detective in there. She's trying to talk to CC about what happened. If she starts to remember anything about this attack then call the police immediately."

They walked in. "Nanny Fine," CC responded immediately a pond seeing her. "It's good to see you, my friend."

Fran's mind: _Now I know she hit her head and hard. She never called me a friend. We have never been able to be in the same room with out saying something mean to each other. _

"I'm here." Fran smiled. She walked closer to the bed.

Fran's mind: _I'll just play along with this 'friend thing'. It won't last long. _CC had one bandage on her forehead and one on each of her arms. She had other scathes scatter on her face and hands.

"Look, I fell." CC pointed with her hand showing Fran her bandages.

"That's nice."

Fran's mind: _Oy, she doesn't remember a thing. What am I supposed to say to her? This is harder then I thought it was going to be. What if she starts to remember? What's it going to be like when she does? That will be something to look forward too. _

The detective in the room walked up to Fran. "Detective Shing."

"Fran Fine." Shing holds out one of her cards.

"Call me if she remembers anything, anything at all. Big or small." Fran takes the card and places it in her pocket.

"We will keep in touch."

Fran's mind: _Yeah right, I wouldn't hold my breath on that. It doesn't seem she remembers one thing._ Shing nods at the doctor.

"I've to get going."

"Bye friend." CC waves as Shing leaves the room.

"_Good luck,"_ She shook her head as she left the room. _"Cold case files here we come." _Fran faces the doctor.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

"Only in time." A knock at the door, an older doctor enters. "It seems that you have cleared the other test and you may be released." He looks at Fran. "If you just sign right here. She's all yours."

Fran's mind:_ Great that's just what I want to hear._ Fran takes the papers and signs her out while the nurse helps CC into a wheelchair. The doctor holds open the door.

Dr.'s mind: _Thank god my shift's over._

"This way." The nurse pushes CC down the hall.

"I can do it myself Nanny Fine."

"I think she back to normal, when it comes to me."

Max walks up to her. Niles sees her twitch some. "You are staying with us for a few days CC." She just rolled her eyes. Niles' mind: _that was another twitch. Like the one I saw in the parking lot, but why? What is wrong with her? It's like she doesn't want us around. Is this the right place for her to be staying? Where else does she have to go? _

CC's mind: _Fun can't wait. All I want to do is go home and get some rest not stay with them. Why do I need to stay with them anyway? It's not like something bad happened. Did it? If not, why am I here? It's just your imagination CC nothings wrong with you. _


	3. Chapter 3

Manson:

(Niles went out shopping while Max was at the theater finishing things up out there. Fran was watching soaps in the den while CC was sleeping outside on a wicker couch on the terrace.)

The cool breeze was relaxing CC as she closed her eyes to get some peace. Nighttime came quick CC thought to herself.

Darkness in closed on the streets outside.

"Why do I put up with this," CC commented as she slammed the Sheffield's door. She sakes her head "No telling. It's not like I'm doing it for money. I have that." she sighs.

"I'll just get a drink and I'll be fine." She gets in her car. "Tomorrow will come and all will be forgotten," Tears slid down her face. "Even me." she heads to her apartment. Rain starts to fall. She gets wet as she gets out of her car. She thinks she sees someone staring at her. "Na I'm just paranoid that's all, nothing more." She shakes her head, turns over on the couch and drifts away again. This time she was sitting in her car looking for her keys so she would have them ready so she wouldn't get wet. Sees the eyes of a man staring at her from behind some bushes in the parking lot and out of the corner of her eye sees him running off in the rain.

CC woke up with more questions then answers. She didn't want to be alone but she couldn't ask Nanny Fine. There's no way.

CC's mind: _Nanny Fine brought Max out of his gloom so why can't she help me? CC Babcock ask for help? Where did that come from?_

CC didn't want to admit it but she did need another women to talk to. She needed help. _Look at me. I must be getting desperate if asking her for help. What is wrong with me? What happened to me? Maybe it's time to confide in her. Maybe she knows what happened to me? What am I saying? She wouldn't know, would she? I don't remember anything. Maybe talking to her will help me remember something. She's not going to well tell anyone. But do I, CC Babcock have the guts too?_

Fran senses something was wrong. "Why am I getting this feeling? None of the kids are here, Ms Babcock!" Fran went to the office to see if she needed anything. Fran watched from inside. She was thinking of a way to help her. She saw that CC needs someone to talk to. Fran's mind: _Is that person, me? Do I have what it takes to bring her out of this? I mean look at her. She said that she doesn't want anyone near her but she needs someone. _Fran continued to watch her. _I'll give her space until she ask for help. I don't want to intrude. I think time is what she needs right now. Wait she wont ask anyone for help. She never has in the past. Maybe this time she will. _Fran stepped inside the open doorframe of the French doors leading outside just out of sight of CC. _I'll be ready if she needs me. _

CC shut her eyes to keep the tears from suddenly leaking out. Where had they come from? She thought accusingly. She was normally a strong, resourceful woman who never cried in her life. Faced with the promise of tears, not knowing what else to do, Fran did what came naturally. She took CC into her arms and held her against her. CC struggled for a second before giving in and letting Fran hold her.

She needed comfort, and Fran needed to be able to give it to her, such as it was.

Stroking her hair, she whispered against it. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not. And nothing is ever going to be the same again." CC wiped the heel of her hand against her tears. Unable to sit any longer she started to pace the terrace area. She couldn't go back and stay with them. She thought but she had nowhere else to go. Fran watched her as she prowled about the space.

Fran's mind: _What can I do to help her? I have never seen her so upset about something that she would turn away from both Niles and Max. Now that, in its self is strange. What could have freaked her out so bad? Unless…na….but what if…I have to know. Is she starting to remember?_

"Ya want to tell me what happened?"

Talking, talking about it was good, CC thought. CC's mind: _Talking about it would bring it out into the light and maybe then it would fade away. But can I really trust Nanny Fine. I mean…. what other choice do I have? I can't tell a stranger. Even though that might be easier then telling them._ Her hands started to shake, Fran noticed.

Fran's mind: _Look at her, she shaking all over. This must really be serious. What has she remembered? What is she thinking about? _

"Ms Babcock…. You're shaking." Fran voice sounded concerned.

"I'm starting to remember what happened to me. And it scares me."

"Wanta tell me?"

"When I got there…"

"You mean your apartment…"

"Yeah," she blinked. "I didn't see anyone, but then I….I felt someone staring at me…."

Fran's mind: _That's just freaky I hate it when people just stare at me. Usually it's men that think that I'm hot looking but I don't think that is what she is talking about here. I'm thinking, a stalker maybe._

"What happened?" CC felt herself fumbling for the words as if they were covered with slippery soap and she was trying to grasp them with her handsCC mind_: Damn it, what was happening to me? I can't even find the words. Why can't I remember everything? I remember it being dark and wet out and seeing eyes and someone running. _

She wanted to stand her ground, to stay in her own apartment. To continue with her life as if nothing had happened. But she knew that something had happened just what she didn't quite remember all of it. But what ever it was nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"If someone was stalking you," Fran started then she remembered what the detective Shing told her; that if CC started to remember anything, to call the police. "You need to go to the police."

"And tell them what? I saw someone staring and then I think something happened to me?" CC sighed, this was not her favorite person to talk to but where else was she going to go to at a time like this? It was hard enough as it was. Talking to a woman was her only hope. Women are the only ones that understand this kind of thing.

Fran's mind: _CC's right that's not enough. I need her to remember more but at this rate she will be here awhile, a long while. _

"So what do I do? Where do I go? I can't stay at my apartment…."

"That's out of the question. Stay here with us. We can help you."

"Oh no not in there with them."

"Wha…why…"

"Hello….." she pointed to the doors.

"Shouldn't it be 'hello, hello'." Fran laughed at her own joke. CC just shook her head. "Sorry had to. Old habit from Niles." Fran's mind: _Niles, you would have like that one. Sorry you couldn't be here to hear it. I'll have to tell you later. _CC got up and walked to the other end of the terrace. "I didn't mean…." Fran started. Then she swallowed. Fran's mind: _Way to go now I upset her in some way. Now what?_

"It's not that. It's me…." CC sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here."

"Oy, I forgot about Max and Niles….I'll take care of them." She winked at CC. "They wont bother you. You won't even know they're there."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"Yes, yes I can." Fran's mind: _What am I getting myself into? How can I guarantee that they want bother her? Especially Niles. He's going to be the hardest. I don't think he will be able to control himself too long. Oy, this might be the end of the four of us yet. Niles was supposed to go on a vacation. Maybe I can get him to go now. Yeah right that would be like taking candy from a kid. He will not go for it. and if he did he wouldn't enjoy it knowing that CC was here and in this bad of shape. I have to think of a way to keep him away from her. That might be my impossible mission. But I gotta try for CC's sake. _

CC decides to give staying at the mansion at try. "No promises that this will work."

In the living room, Fran tells Max and Niles that CC has agreed to stay there as long as the two of them leave her alone. Fran heads out the front door.

"Now remember no bothering her while I run my errands. Got it."

Fran's mind: _Oy, this sounds like I'm talking to some children. Wait a minute maybe I'm. _She chuckles at that. _I wonder sometimes the way those two act. _

"We," Max looks over at Niles, "Understand. Don't we Niles?"

"Why of course." Niles heads to the kitchen.

Niles goes against Fran and CC's wish. He couldn't help himself. Niles' mind: _I have to go see her. Just to see her. Just for a second. What could hurt? She is sleeping. _ He slowly turns the knob to her room. The room was all dark except the sliver of light made from the door being creaked opened. Niles could see CC sleeping. He sighs slightly and smiles. When he thinks he sees her eyelids start to open, he gently closes the door.

Niles' mind: _She looks so peaceful yet so…..alone. I want to kill who ever did this to my baby. My baby? Where did that come from? _Niles wondered. He had a confused look on his face. _That's the second time I called her my baby._ _Well I guess she might be. I want……I want to protect her. I want to get who ever pushed her away from me. I spent so long just to have her this close to me and now I have to start all over again. _He sighed again as he sat on the bottom step of the stairs. He looked back in the direction of the room. _But at least for now she's safe……safe here……here at home……home where she belongs. _Niles deep in thought didn't hear Max walk up. Max sat down on the step next to him.

Max's mind:_ look at him. He's so sad. I feel bad for the guy but what can I do for him? What can any of us do? All CC needs is time. I hope that's all she needs. Fran will work her magic and all will be right soon._ He touched Niles on the shoulder.

"Ah…" Niles jumped.

"Sorry old man. Didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," Max looked at the upstairs landing. "Deep in thought I see." Niles didn't answer him. Niles really didn't want to talk to Max about this. He just couldn't.

Max's mind:_ He's waiting for her to walk down those steps any day now. _

Niles' mind: I can't tell him what I'm feeling, if I don't know myself. I mean I know what my heart tells me but should I trust it again. If I don't, I'll end up like I did last time, all alone. He would just laugh at me and try to tell me that I kidding myself. Which maybe I'm. Who knows?

"You miss her don't you?" Niles just glared at him. "I know I do. I mean, I miss her 'hello, hello'" Max tried to get Niles to smile and he did some. But Max knew it was going to be along time for everyone, especially Niles, to be back to normal, if that was even possible to do. He didn't know. Fran came in and saw the two men sitting on the step staring in the direction of the room where CC was.

"You didn't bother her did you?" she questioned with panic in her voice.

"No!" both yelled at her. Max and Niles both got up. Max walked towards the office while Niles walked towards the kitchen.

"I hope not."

"Nanny FFFIIIINNNEEE." Yelled a voice that shook all of them. Both Max and Niles stopped in their tracks; horror looks were on their faces.

"It'll be alright. You guys don't worry."

"I'm coming…" Fran yelled at the stairs. Then she turned towards the two who where walking back towards her. "I'll take care of everything." She whispered. Max and Niles watch her ascend to stairs.

Fran's mind: _I hope I can, knowing what I know. _She swallowed. _This might be harder then I think. Now that I know why she doesn't want to be around this house, but how to show her that not all men are bad? What if I can't? What will happen? Oh poor Max and what about Niles? _She looks down at them from the top of the stairs. She gives them a thumbs' up. _Look how sad they look. I've got to break her out of this. I just gotta for all of us. _

"Come on Niles old man let's go out somewhere." Max called.

"I don't think I want to. I think I just want to be alone." Niles sighs. "I do think that I need some fresh air though."

"Anything you need." He pats Niles on the back.

Niles walked out the door and sat down on the bench under the veranda area in the front.

Niles makes breakfast for the gang. After serving them he thinks about Ms Babcock. She hasn't eating anything since…last night when she cried about us. Ms Fine reminds him not to go near her. He tells her he won't jeopardize it. Does he listen, heck no? After serving refills to Max and Fran, he noticed that no one was paying him any attention, so he returns to the kitchen. "What could hurt I'll drop it off and leave, no big deal right?" he said to himself. He walks the back staircase to her room. He swallows. "Here goes." He whispers he opens the door slowly. "I brought you something to eat." She stares at him. CC's mind: _Those eyes. Where have I seen them before?_ Niles sits the tray down on the desk, pours her some coffee and quickly empties the tray. "There you are."

CC's mind: _now I remember from my dream._ She opens her mouth to scream. Nile's mind: _Now I know I'm going to be caught, _Niles thinks. He closes the door quickly. "Here it comes." He said softly as he races down the hall to the stairs. "No screams. That's good." Out of breath he makes his way downstairs. He made it to the kitchen before Fran notices that he was gone. Then he hears CC scream. "Ah…" Fran goes up there.

CC's room

"I….I …saw…."

"There, there nothing to worry about."

CC breathed deep and swallowed. "I saw…." CC blinked a few times trying to remember all of the face in her dream that had those eyes. But it was not use. She just remembered the eyes. "Those eyes again."

"Oy another nightmare?" Fran questions as she walks in closer.

"No…here…um…" CC's mind: _should I tell her those eyes were on…..were Niles but that can't be. He'd never hurt me. Would he? I know we throw insults but would he attack me like this? Was it him that was stalking me? And if it was, why would he? But in my dream there were 2 pairs of spooky oh spooky eyes. _Another vision came to her mind. It was that of Max she looked in his eyes.

"There they are again." this time she said her thought out loud.

"Wha? Where?" Fran responded. Fran looked around the room and saw nothing. No eyes nothing.

"Here…" is all CC could mumble out she went into a crying fit once again.

Fran's mind: _Where does she see these eyes? I don't unless she….Oy…no she can't mean Niles' eyes. He wouldn't do that. or does she thinks it's Max's eyes she sees. Oy not again. Why CC? Why are you doing this to me? It's not fair. What did I do to deserve this? I know it's something in that dream but what?_ She held CC in her arms until she stopped crying. CC sniffs.

"I can't…..talk about it…."

"There, there it's all good." Fran held onto CC trying to comfort her.

Later on just out of the blue there was a blood-curling scream that made everyone run to CC's aid.

Everyone races into her room all at once. CC was standing in the middle of the room. All of a sudden she starts to fall over. Max tries to get near her but she screams and races to the other side of the room. Fran can't figure out why. Max steps a little closer and she backs into the corner. Fran grabs his arm to stop him.

"Stop." She whispers not wanting to make the situation any worse. Fran decides it's best if she moves in front of him so she can be between them. Max tries to go around her but Fran matching his every move. CC is shaking in the corner.

"Stay away." CC yells. "You are evil all of you are evil." Fran pushes him slightly to escort Max back some. She looks over at Niles who's just standing there watching all of her outburst. "Niles, don't ya dare move." He stands there with shock look on his face.

Niles' mind: _what has gotton into her? Why did she just say that we where all evil? Did she remember something that has happened to her? Is this more serious then we thought? She acted like that, the night of the accident too? But I thought that was because she was still in shock but now I don't know. I think she might be scared of us. Will she ever get over it? Oh I do hope so. I just want to hold her in my arms. I will never have that though, not even on a good day._

_Has she thought of something deeper in her mind about Max or me, for that matter, that she's not telling us? Maybe she thinks that we had something to do with her attack. What if she thinks that? Is there any way to reverse the way that she thinks? Maybe all of her thoughts are coming back to her in one lump sum and we just happen to be in there as well. Even though we didn't have anything to do with her attack. The mind works in mysterious ways. _

Fran faces CC and tries to calm her. She is shaking and staring at them. Fran tells her that everything is going to be fine. She shakes her head, no. When all her attempts fail she takes the men outside in the hall. "Looka you guys need to go downstairs. I need to talk to her."

"This is my house I will not….." protest Max. CC starts crying in the background.

"Come on sir let's go. She needs her rest." Niles winks at Fran. Then smiles at CC. He knows what ever happened to CC was horrifying for her. He wished there was something he could do but right now they needed to stay away.

"Please," Max hesitates watching CC but he does what he is told. After both of them leave Fran shuts the door. Fran's mind: _Now what was this thing about them being evil? Did she remember something from her dreams or are all these things that she is seeing just mixing with her other memories? _

"Want to talk about it?" CC looks up and walks to the bed. "No," she was trying to stay brave but knew her voice gave her away. CC mind: _how can I talk to her about it if I can't even explain it to myself? I just I don't know. Are these dreams for real or are they just made up? I can't tell the difference not yet anyway. _

"Well, if you do then I'll be around." CC lies back down in the bed and sighs.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie now get some rest." Fran places a cover halfway on CC. "We will talk later." Fran was about to leave her room, when she thought of something. "If you need me again, tonight that is, just knock on the wall. My room is right next door. I'll probably be in there most of the night."

"Thanks," CC whispers as she pulls the covers over her, up to her chin.

Fran went to the den to find the guys sitting talking about what just happened.

"I can't believe that she called us evil. What did we do? does she think that we did this?" Max questioned.

"I wouldn't but it passed her sir, I mean look how terrified she looked when you tried to help her."

"I couldn't say. She just wants ya to stay away till she shorts things out. She didn't mean it, not personally that ya were evil. She was just lashing out. Ia think, at all men." Fran said as she joined them.

"Ms. Fine."

"Wha?"

Max left out a long sigh as her words sank in. Max's mind:_ maybe she does have a point. CC thinks that all of us are going to hurt her again. We just have to give here time. _He swallows _but what if this can't be broken? How is Ms. Fine going to comfort her when CC can't trust even her friends?_

"Ia know how this must look guys but she really does care for you. You must feel she doesn't but she's starting to remember her dreams. I thinka her thoughts are just running all together right now. Just give here a little longer."


	4. Chapter 4

Later the next day :

CC woke up with a sweet. She starts to shake all over.

CC's mind: _Why can't I stop shaking? What is wrong with me? Is all of this my fault? What if it is? Why am I having this dream? Is that what really happened to me? I can't be sure. Does anyone know? Maybe I should be telling Nanny Fine. I mean I feel better when she's here. Why that is? I don't know? I can't seem to get over this. Maybe she can help. But what if she can't? What if no body can? _She picked up the pillow in her hands and held it tight. _What am I going to do? I need someone._

"Nanny Fiiiiinnnneeeee……….." she yelled. Fran was downstairs talking to Niles about 'Days of our lives'

"Oy," she shakes her head. "Right at the good part." Fran looks over at Niles. "Niles, tell me what happens." Fran comes into CC's room. "Yes," Fran notices that she is sitting up on the corner of her bed holding a pillow tight.

Fran's mind: _This must be urgent. Look at her. She must have had another one of her dreams. Oy. _CC sighs, "I had another dream, nightmare what ever you want to call it. This time a little more detailed."

"Tell me about it." Fran sits down on the edge of the bed opposite CC. She looked over at CC waiting for her to start. She knew to give her time.

Fran's mind: _This is eating her up inside. What can I possibly do to help her? I mean, if she can't remember anything. I can't help her remember. I can't tell her what I know. I can't image going though anything like this. How do people survive it? Will she? Will I? What about Max and oh, poor Niles? Seeing him like this, seeing all of us like this, is just a nightmare in its self. _ CC moves, places the pillow down beside her and blinks. _She seems to be relaxing some. That's a good sign. _ She looks up at CC.

"Tell me all about the dream, girlfriend, was it just like the last one?"

Fran's mind: _Oy. Did I just call her my girlfriend? What is wrong with me? Am I going soft towards her? Well, it couldn't hurt. I don't think._ CC stared at her.

CC's mind: _Did I hear her right? Did she just call me girlfriend? Am I really her girlfriend or is this a sick joke too? _ Fran saw the confused look on CC's face.

Fran's mind: _What have I done to her now? Did she take it the wrong way? Oy…I hope not. _ Fran swallows. She had to do something to reassure CC that she was there to help her. Fran scooted closer to her. "CC, please talk to me. I'm ya friend."

Fran's mind: _Friend? Well right now that's what she needs so I guess that's what I have to be._ "Was it about your attack?" Fran smiled at her.

"Some I think, here goes." CC sighed a long sigh before continuing.

"I saw the eyes staring at me from behind a bush then another pair," CC swallowed, Fran nodded towards CC to show her that she was listening to what she was telling her. CC continued on. "Now this time in the darkness a hard hand closed around my wrist and no matter how much twisted and turned, I couldn't free it."

In the kitchen Niles is making dinner for everyone.

Fran extends from the stairs. "That women is going to have me running a marathon by the time we get her better."

"I know. I didn't know that a dog could eat so much."

"Now Niles," she playfully slaps him on the arm.

"Well, it's the truth. I might have to go out again late tonight. What would she like me to make her this time?"

"What's it called? I forgot." Fran said shaking her head. Niles walks over the intercom system.

"This is why we have an intercom system in the first place."

"I always thought it was for you to listen to everything that was going on in this house." Fran laughed.

"Funny," Niles smiles "That too. Now will you just ask her." He whispers. And turns it on. Fran speaks into the system.

"Just have Ni….." sobbing starts. Fran slowly walks up to Niles. "Sounds like water world up there. I better check on her." She whispers in his ear. "Have Ma…." the sobbing starts up again this time louder then before. Niles' heart breaks even more.

Niles' mind: _This is not good. If she can't even mention our names, then how are we to get near her again?_ Fran calms her down and repeats the message through the intercom.

"Will do Ms. Fine." Niles opens the cabinets as Max comes in.

"I heard over the intercom that CC tried to say our names but started to cry. Is she alright?"

"I don't know sir. This is really bad. What if she…."

"Now old man she will be fine. Ms. Fine will help her through this too. She always knows what to say." Max walks through to the den.

Max's mind: _Poor Niles. He's taking this real hard. It is sad. What is he going to do if she never gets any better? What am I going to do? The work in the office is piling up and I seem to not be making any headway. I think I need her more then I realized. Funny saying that one, I never thought I would._ Max lost in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed that his kids came back home. They found out that ms. Babcock has to stay with them a few days.

"What joy." Brighton commented.

"And we came home to this." Maggie whined.

"What for? We should have stayed up there with aunt Joss's." Gracie spoke as she hugged her father tight.

"Now kids it's only for a few days. It wont hurt you to be nice to her." Max tells his kids. He knows that that is not their favorite person.

one week later (evening):

Niles is still moping around the house. He couldn't get his mind off of what had happened in her room that night. How afraid she looked. The terror just cause Max wanted to help her. He sighed. Niles' mind: _Is this the end? Is she ever going to be able to get over it? And there's nothing I can do. That's the scary part. We've always been there when things got rough, gotton though them together. Now……now._ He felt a tear slid down his cheek. _Now this might be the thing that destroys us…… Wait what am I saying? There is no us. And there never will be. _He blinked, he could feel more tears ready to fall. _But in my heart there always is. What am I going to do? Am I going to survive this knowing she's in this house? I might need to leave but I can't, something tells me not to leave her. Not now, not ever. _ Max finds Niles in the kitchen staring at nothing.

"What's wrong Niles?" Max asked already knowing what was on Niles' mind. It was also on his.

"I'm upset sir."

"I can see that old man. But why?"

"I want to ring the guys who attacked Ms. Babcock….who took…. I mean," he corrected himself quickly before he blurted out everything that he was feeling inside. "made her this way."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Don't." he wasn't ready for a question like that from Max; now from Fran, yes. Did he know more then he was letting on? "Just want to make fun of her like I always do." Niles lowers his head as he walks out of the kitchen as Fran walks in. Niles didn't even lookup at her just kept walking.

"What's up with him? It's like he's just lost his best friend."

"Um….," Max's eyebrows went up.

"Oy," Fran continued his thought. "He did, didn't he?" She looked towards the door then back to Max. "I know he's been depressed about all of this. I feel bad for him. I don't think I could handle this if anything like this happened to you."

Max just stared at her. Fran just continued on. "I mean, if I had to stay away from you like that. I don't know how he does it. I wish there was a way that we could get the two of them together." Max could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "No bright ideas. We don't want to make this any worse then it is. She will never get over it if you try something like that."

"Don't worry about it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Fran tells Max about her concerns about CC.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Nothing seems to working."

"All she needs to know is you're there for her. You're helping her by being right there, listening to her."

"Time will tell us that. Only time."

Fran's mind: _maybe Max is right. Just being by her. Letting her know I there with her, though it all. But I wish I had some help. My trip's coming up, then she won't have anybody. I can't leave her alone with Max and Niles. I promised her I would keep them away. She will never make it. She proved to me that she wouldn't let the guys get near her and for good reasons too._

That night Fran started to think about how her family would help here out in a time like this. I'm hope I'm never in her shoes but what if I was? I would want my family there. If you can't trust your family then whom can you trust. _Wait… that's it_. A smile crept across her face. _Family_. _Look at how depressed Niles got. We are her only family, short of anyway. What if I tried something? Something drastic. _She remembered how she was dressing up in her attempted to save Mr. Sheffield from making an investment at the "men's only" club.

Fran's mind: _It was easier to dress up as a guy though. This is so far fetched and who says that Niles will go for it. What am I saying, of course he will. He has the guts to do anything to be with her. But what about Max? I'll think about him later. I better get some sleep I have a lot of thinking and planning to do. _She thought gleefully as she rubbed her hands together. Now her mind would have to go into overdrive if she was going to pull this off.

Niles sat in his bed thinking about CC. She was above him in the guestroom but she was 1000 miles away. Niles' mind: _I wish there was away to go up there and see how she was doing. I want to peek in on her. To see her sleep, to just be with her……but there is no way in hell that she'll let me get close to her. All I want to do is help her. But what can I do? There has to be something. _

_Someway, that she wouldn't know that it was well, me. But how, if she's not letting any man get near her? That wouldn't be too hard though, none stay around her to long. Ha ha. That would have got you old girl wouldn't it? _He smiles. _Ummmm…_..his mind wondering back a few weeks ago when he walked in on Ms. Fine wearing her Halloween costume. The one and only, nurse costume. _That's it. I have the perfect plan but I will need Ms Fine's help._ He fell asleep with a big grin on his face thinking about all the details of his plan.

CC sat up in her bed, more confused then ever. CC's mind: _What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything? Did the attack really happen and why is it that I'm seeing Max and Niles there? Were they involved in my attack somehow? Can't be. They would never do that. Would they? I want to talk to somebody about all of this but I couldn't ask Nanny Fine to stay and listen to me? _She thought about how Nanny Fine helped Max get over his gloom and how to live again with what he had. _Look at him now, happy as he can be. Will I ever be that happy again? _She swallowed, _how am I going to get past these nightmares? I can't tell if they are real or not. Oh……why can't Nanny Fine help me? Well, she has more then she knows, just something's missing, a connection of some short. _

_I have been sitting in this room for days now. Maybe Nanny Fine was right maybe it's time to confide in her about everything. I've been holding some things from her but I think now she's not going to tell anyone. She might tell……them. Na she wouldn't do that? Would she? She told me she was my friend and friends don't tell all secrets do they? Do I have the guts to put it all on the line? _She took a deep breath.

She looked over at the clock. Its numbers glowed green. 3:30 am. _Maybe in the morning I will. _She closed her eyes and tried to think of something good.

Her mind wondered to a time that she didn't want to go to, a time that she tried to avoid for so long. A time, where Niles and she sat together, drinking on the couch. Then he asked her to dance. She softly sighed, as she felt his strong arms around her waist holding her. She felt herself beginning to relax. Then the hands tightened, then the eyes widened with glow, then….darkness fell. She blinked. In the darkness she saw those eyes, those hands, those…those…shadows following her, chasing her, wanting her. Running faster and faster, she raced through the mansion. She ran into one of the rooms and slammed the door. Safe, safe at last. The door opened with a bang, Max and Niles standing with their arms out stretched wanting her. Coming forward….."I…" she breathed in puffs. She sat up "wha?" shaking her head. "I have to tell her now, I can't hid this. Why are you guys coming after me?"

Max was twisting and turning in his bed. _What is Ms. Fine planning to do with CC tomorrow? I don't even bloody want to know. It will be something that will probably back fire and making things worse. Oh…… _Max tried to get his mind of Ms. Fine and focus on a way to help CC get over her fear of men. _There's no way that anything is going to work. Look how long it's taken Ms. Fine to just break though. I think that we need to bring in someone else. I mean what can we do here? I call someone that I know will help. I hope that something works for her. I need her…I never thought I say that about her…but I do. I need her. Look at all the work that she does for me, that is in her own way. She runs this company just as much as I do. I'm afraid of what Ms. Fine is thinking right now. What's she planning to do? If it's drastic then I don't want to know. _ _I can't sleep. I might as well go down stairs. I wonder if Niles is up? I need to talk to him. I need to tell him to talk to Ms Fine and tell him to stop any plans that she comes up with._

Max heads for the kitchen. He wants something. Some kind of snack. Something that would, cause Niles to come to help him do. He wanted to talk to him. He pushes the intercom button to Niles' room. "Pssss Niles." No answer so he pushes the button again. "Niles. Niles, are you awake." Nothing. "Niles, can you hear me?" Max's voice got louder this time.

"What is it sir," Niles answers sleepily. Niles' mind: _What the bloody hell does he want now. I was just getting to sleeping good. Dreaming about…oh CC where are you? Why won't you let me see you? Why does this always happen? Right when I get to sleeping good somebody wants me?_

"Well," Max swallowed something in Niles' voice told him that Niles was not in the mood to do any talking.

"Don't bother explaining. I'll be right there."

"Thanks." Max response.


	5. Chapter 5

Max's office:

Fran sits with Niles on the love seat. Telling them about her encounter with CC.

Fran looks exalted.

"Her eyes were like saucers and she was talking so fast that I could hardly understand her."

"More then you?" Max laughed. Fran snorted then face back to Niles. "I tried to calm her down, but she didn't want to be touched and sure the hell didn't want to calm down."

"What did you do?" Niles asked more worried about CC. From what Fran was saying is that she was not getting any better at all.

"I started to tell her one of my family's stories."

Niles smiled. "She finally gave in, I think cause she sick of my stories. I wanted her to know that it's alright to open up with personal stuff. If I did first then she might. You know she had a lot to say."

"You were quite long enough to listen to her." Max commented.

"Yes," she glared at Max. "I let her do all the talking."

"Now that's amazing!"

"What is sir, her being quite or CC talking to her?" They both laughed at that.

"Both I guess." Max looked down at his desk that was covered with papers. "Now if you guys don't mind. I have to get back to work." He pointed to all the papers. "See."

"We can take the hint." Fran said, as Niles followed her lead. Just then B came in all furious,

"Dad how long does ms. Babcock," he rolled his eyes at her name. "have to stay with us? Shouldn't the terminators be done with her apartment by now?"

Max looks over at Fran. She nods. She has to think up another situation that would put Ms Babcock there for sometime. _I've got it. It's the obvious situation that never fails._

"Yes, they are but remember she was having her apartment redone." Fran said in a calm voice.

"Oh yeah, she has to stay here till it's done? How long will that take?" B whined.

"Soon, possibly in the few weeks." Fran led B. towards the door. Then looks over her shoulder and smiles at Max and Niles.

"Do we really have to keep her here though? Why can't she stay in a hotel or something? I mean she's got all the money in the world."

"She's our," Fran's mind: _Well someone's friend. How can I say that? She is my friend. I mean our friend of course she's our friend. _ She faces Max. "She's our friend."

Max's mind: _Nanny Fine and CC friends? I don't believe that. Or was she just saying that to convince Brighton I wonder. _

Niles' mind: _Ms. Babcock friends with anyone. Ha that's a joke but what if it's true I mean they have been spending a lot of time together. Oh, but what about me. I feel so…so left out. _Niles frowns.

"You owe me a big one for saying that mista." She said silently to Max. He gives a thumb's up.

"But why help her, I mean the two of you can't stand each other."

"She's your fathers partner so I have to go along with it." They leave the room. Fran returns to the office a minute later.

"Nice save Ms. Fine. I owe you one."

"You bet ya do. I wont let you forget it either."

"I'm sure you wont." Fran noticed Niles' frown. Fran's mind:_ look at the poor man. His facial expressions always change to a frown just at the mention of her name. It must be killing him inside. That's why I think this plan of my will work wonders on him. But, I have to keep it a secrete, from Max. _ Max looked over at Niles. Max shook his head.

"You don't like to see her like this do you?" Max questioned. Niles just stood there, looking all sad. Max felt bad but there was nothing he could do to help his friend.

"You want to make insults at her don't you old man." Niles smiled at that. "Thought so." Max gets up from his chair. "Maybe soon. Real soon." He pats him on the back. "I really need her back to work too. As much as she does." Both of them laugh. Fran was glade to see Niles smiling again.

"I would let you see her," Niles' face lit up. "but," Niles' mind: _here it comes that but that no body likes. I knew it was too good to be true._ "I think it might set her back more. I think that I making progress with her. She's beginning to come around some."

He pouts but in his heart he knows she's right. He didn't want to set her back anymore, then he will never see her again. He couldn't live like that.

Niles' mind: _Am I falling in love with her? Na couldn't be. Could I? Is that even possible? I just miss throwing insults at her like Max said that's all. Then why do I, in my mind that is, call her my baby? _He sighs. _I want to see her but by what Ms Fine just said that's impossible. I mean she'll never go for it. _

Fran walks past Niles, and whispers that she needs to see him in the kitchen. Niles' mind: _What's this all about? She has something to tell me but she won't say it in here. Something like that can only mean one thing, that she has a secrete, that she wants to keep from Max. That might be just what I need to convince her of my plan. But will she go for it?_

Kitchen:

Niles tells Fran his plan. He says he came up with it after having a flash back of her putting on makeup for her Halloween costume. Fran's mind: _Are we thinking along the same lines are what? I was thinking the same thing. If both of us thought of it, I guess it's ago. _

"Niles, I don't know." Niles sits down at the table. Fran's mind: _Look at how this is eating at him. Really, I'm not sure that we can pull this off. _

Niles' mind_: She's never going to let me do this but I have to explain it any way. Maybe she will see my side of it. _

"I have to try something, even if she doesn't want the help. I have to know for myself that I have tried everything possible to help her." Niles continues on.

"You feel guilty don't you?" Fran interrupted.

"We….I mean I made her really mad before all of this happened to her and I want to say, make it up to her."

"Oy, Niles you do have a big heart." She smiles at him. "What if she finds out?"

"To many what ifs… what if I don't try? She will be living in fear the rest of her life or never come out of that room. What if she dies in there?"

Fran's mind: _I hope that it doesn't come to that at all. I mean she's not my favorite person but I don't want to see her suffer anymore. Good he's not backing down. That's what I want to hear. I think this plan might work. I think he has all the guts to put them on the line. He's proven that he wants this more then ever. So shall I let him do it?_

"I get the drift." Niles gave her one of those sad depressed looks. "Well," she smiles at him. "Here's what I suggest, let's take it real slow and see. But if she gets any worse I'm pulling you out of there."

"Really," he jumped up like a kid.

"Calm down, calm down. Max will think something's up." he hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

She points to him. "Make sure you're up early. I'm talking like 4 am. We have a lot of shopping to do."

"Shopping at 4 am?"

"Well, it takes time to get ready and pull it off some things before Mr. Sheffield gets up. We will tell him I needed you help at my mother's house."

"What if CC needs us?"

"It's covered. Now go."

Later on Niles is in the kitchen.

Fran comes from upstairs with a tray of dirty dishes.

"How did she like it?"

"She says to tell Ni thanks and she started to cry again. I finally got her to go to sleep. This job is harder then I thought it was going to be."

"Is she going to ever break that?"

"I don't know. That's why when you, I mean our Marsha Green, talks to her find out why she can't say your names. I want to know everything, I mean all the details that you can get."

Fran's mind: _What if Niles records what she says to him? That will help but will he go for it? If he wants to help her like he says he does, he has to play along with the plan that, in my own way, came up with. Um……how to convince him? _

"We shall see if she tell me anything."

"I want you to record her."

"Oh, no. I wont go that low for this. I mean…." Niles starts.

"Oy, Niles she's never going to know."

"I don't know. That wasn't part of the deal Ms. Fine."

"What can it hurt?"

"Everything."

"Think about it." She winks at him as she leaves the kitchen.

Niles' mind_: I can't stoop that_ _low? Can I? I do want to find out about all of this but at what cost? What if she does find out that I set this up, then the guilt of having it all on tape without her knowing? I don't think I could do it. Not even to her. Some things are just better left between two people. But if Ms. Fine hadn't told me about what happened to CC then I would have never known about any of this. Does she have a point in telling all? Maybe just some things then. I can always edit out the stuff that I don't want her to hear. Right? I have a lot to think about. _


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning Niles and Fran sneak out of the house unseen by anyone.

Shopping:

Niles is dragged into dressing room, where Fran was.

"Ms Fine this is never going to work."

"Yes, it is. Trust me!"

"When have I not."

"Ya do want to do this, don't you?"

"Why of course I do. But I don't think we can get it all done before Mr. Sheffield notices we are gone."

"Leave that detail to me." Fran brings him cloths to try on. "Stay in here and don't move."

"One person only is allowed in the dressing rooms." A worker in the store called at Fran.

"It's my sister why can't I help her?"

"Well," she looked at Fran. "Alright but keep it down. I don't want to get into trouble." Fran's mind: _that was a close one. They have to many rules here._

Fran brings out some not so good cloths. Niles shakes his head.

"Oh no no no. I won't wear that." Niles' mind : _What does she think I'm a clown. CC would get a kick out of seeing me in some of these things though._ He laughed at the thought of that. _Seeing CC laugh would make my day, hell just to see her would. _

_Seeing me go thought this…this torture of shopping would even lift up her spirits. _

"CC not going to believe in any of this." Niles commented.

"She's not going to know either. Well, unless you tell her." Fran shot at him.

"Now why would I tell her something like that?" Niles looks at her with her arms loaded once again down with cloths. "No no no no not more."

"Come on Niles humor me."

"I'm getting worn out Ms. Fine. How do women do this all the time?" He shook his head. "That I will never know. Can't we take a break?"

"Not till I find some thing that looks good on you."

"Oy," Niles threw up his arms. "Great we will be here all night then."

Hours slowly past. Still, with no luck.

"One last arm load." Niles was about to say something. "I promise." He doubted that, unless they ran out of cloths in the store for him to try on.

"Let me guess I've tried on everything in the store."

"No not yet, almost though." She gave him a grin. "Dressing a man is a lot harder."

"Tell me that later." He blinked at all the cloths left. "This isn't working."

"It will." She smiled at him. "Have a little faith. Think of CC."

Niles' mind : _think of CC? How can she say that to me? But it's a good thing to do. Oh what am I saying? I think of her all the time why would this time be any different?_ He had a grin come a cross his face that Fran took the wrong way.

Fran's mind: _Think of CC? Yeah that's what he needs to be doing?_

"That's not the way I mean. I meant this is all to help her. Remember that."

Niles just let that comment pass. He wanted to eat something. This shopping with Fran was wearing him out and fast. "How about some lunch. We have been at this for hours now."

"In just a minute."

"I heard that before." He snorted as he followed her.

"Three more places and that's it."

"Three? Oy, no more." He sat down on one of the benches in the middle of the

mall. "You have worn me out." Fran grabbed his arm trying to pull him back up.

"You wanted lunch didn't you?" Niles jumped to his feet like he'd poked with a knife.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's get moving." He yelled. During lunch they discussed the rest of the shopping that had to do.

"Why a baby store?" he asked as he jammed some food into his mouth.

"I have to pick up some things, don't you worry. It won't take long. After this is over you can have some fun with what I bought." On the way to 'Babies unlimited'

Niles and Fran pass a victory's secret store.

Niles tries to sneak in. "Niles." Fran tried to grab him. "Not in there." He faced her with a sad look. "CC doesn't need to see that part of you." She laughed.

Niles' mind: _What? No see that part of me. Maybe someday she will. Wait I like to see that side of her first. Oh, that would be the best thing for me._

"I just wanted to get a new catalog for my collection." Fran shook her head.

"You and B I swear."

"Well, what I've been though today, I should get some pleasure out of this trip."

"That's more then I needed to know about you." Fran said laughing at her friend. "You've been good today, so I'll get you one." She winked.

For the next few days Niles and Fran went shopping and making plans when to introduce the 'new nanny nurse' to CC. They had to dodge Max a few times. He would say, "You two are up to something aren't you?" which both of them denied knowing anything at all. In the back of Max's mind though he know that something was about to go down and he wanted no part in it.

"We have to get this plan into action before I leave for my trip. I have to make sure that she is comfortable with you before I leave." Fran said as they finished up there last trip to the mall. At least Niles hoped it was the last one in awhile. He sure wasn't going back any time soon.

"You know she will be comfortable with me. I can guarantee it."

"Don't let this go to your head Niles. Remember she doesn't know it's you. That means that you can't joke with her about things. You have to talk to her like…like she's a…person."

"Well, she is…she is a witch." He laughed. She glared a warning look at him.

"That's what I'm talking about not doing." She shook her head. "Oy, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"I'll behave, I'll behave. Please." He begged.

"Well," he pouted.

"You can't do this to me now." she stood there saying nothing. "What do I have to do, get on my knees and beg cause I will." He started to bend forward.

"No, no that's ok. I was only kidding." He gave her a stern look. One that was more of angry then anything. "I had to make sure this wasn't just one of your sick jokes towards her. We have to protect her. I do. I promised her that. That's what she's counting on."

"Well, that's what I count on doing I….." she came up to Niles and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Both Fran and Niles, who was dressed up as Marsha, the new nanny nurse that Fran supposedly hired, walk into CC's room. CC was lying so peacefully in her bed, her golden hair pressed against her pillow. One arm folded behind her pillow and the other one laying on her chest. Marsha (Niles) watched CC closely. Marsha's (Niles) mind: _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Just look at her sleeping like a baby. Only if she knew that I was standing here watching her. She would…oh if she screams then I can hold her in my arms tight. Oh there's that feeling again, the one that haunts me. To hold her……_he sighed. He looked at Fran and then back to the sleeping CC.

"I can't do this." He whispered in a female's voice. "I can't do this to her." He swallowed. Marsha's (Niles) mind: _CC's too much of a friend to me. I can't do this and screw that all up but if I don't I won't ever see her again. _He lowered his eyes to the ground. "I just…" Fran saw that he was shaking.

"Your hands are trembling. What's wrong with you? You have been around her before." Fran was concerned that this was not a good idea.

"Not like this, I mean look at how she's been acting. I mean…." Marsha (Niles') mind: _That is the million-dollar question. What is wrong with me? Does this mean, I mean look at her, this woman have a hold on me? Or worse, on my heart? How can that be though? I mean, how can she make me feel like this if she can't love herself? I will never know._

"If you are thinking about backing out of our plan." He glares at her. "I mean your plan."She saw that Niles was still thinking about that remark. She noticed that he was staring at CC in a different way. The way that, she stared at Max, a way that only a lover knew. Fran's mind: _no way. Is that why he's doing this? Is it to be close to her without being noticed? What is going through his mind right now? _

"It's now or never."

Niles blinked at few times and sighed. "I think I want to……" he looked at Fran with loving eyes. "I think I want to stay."

"Let's go out in the hall for a minute." She pushes Marsha (Niles) towards the door. She playfully slaps his arm. "Niles," she whispers "what's wrong with you?"

"It was just that she was sleeping so peacefully. I'm better now." Fran's mind: _Sleeping peacefully, what is he thinking? That didn't sound right. Is he blind? I see it written all over his face that he cares for her…oy what am I saying? I know he's caring but there's something more. Something in his eyes that's telling a more detailed story. Na can't be. But I mean if he's having second thoughts……then he must love her. Oy. I think I've created a monster. _ Fran shook the thought off.

Inside CC heard the sounds of voices talking, from the nasal sound along with it, she knew for sure that it Nanny Fine. But the other voice, she could make out. She didn't recognize it. She opened her eyes and looked around in the room. Her breathing started panting just like that and the sound of the rain had her nervous on edge. She screamed out for Nanny Fine. Niles nodded at Fran. "She needs us."

"Let's do this." Marsha (Niles) responded.

Fran opened CC's door slowly. "CC, it's alright." CC looked at Fran.

"Who?" CC swallowed and pointed at this other woman who stood next to Fran in her room.

"This is…." Fran started, she smiled at Marsha (Niles).

"Marsha Green," Niles responded in a female voice, which to Fran's surprise was really good. Fran's mind: _He's really convincing with that voice. I hope CC will think so too. _ He extended his hand but CC froze.

CC mind: _Why would Nanny Fine bring someone else in here? I don't want that many people knowing my business. How could she do this to me? Who is this person? Are they even qualified in situations like this? Maybe that's why she's here? I guess I just have to get over that fear and trust that Nanny Fine knows what she is doing. But can I? _

Marsha (Niles) walked in closer to her.

"Ms. Fine here," Marsh (Niles) points back to Fran standing there. "Tells me that she is looking for someone to look after you while she is away on a trip next week."

"I suppose," CC responded in weak voice still staring at Marsha (Niles). Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _that doesn't sound too good. I hear in her voice that she doesn't want anyone else here with her. She doesn't trust me yet but I will change that. I have to. Let's start her out with some quick questions to see how she reacts to them. _

Marsha (Niles) looks over at Ms. Fine. "Why can't she use the butler or the man downstairs?" CC starts to cry and hid under the sheets.

"Marsha, let's talk outside for a minute." Fran broke in. Now more worried then ever about this plan. So far it wasn't going as she planned it. Fran's mind: _great now she's really scared on her. What was he thinking using that line with her? He already knows that she is terrified of them. What good is that going to do? Now she's hiding? I have to stop this right now. _

"Ok, dear." She smiled at Fran. Both of them leave the room Fran leads Marsha (Niles) down the hall out of the hearing distance of the door.

"What are ya doing?" Fran slapped him on the arm. This time, a little harder then what was necessary.

"Trying to convince her that I'm who I'm." Niles said in his regular voice.

"Ya know she is afraid of them."

"She doesn't know that I know all that stuff yet. I'm not supposed to right?"

"Oy that's right, good point."

Fran's mind: _That makes sense to me now. I should let him do this his way. I would probably screw it up somehow._

"Just trust me to lead her in the right direction." He winks. "I know how to get through to her."

"That you do." he raised his eyes brows at that comment. He knew she meant in another way. He starts to walk back down the hall towards her room. "Ni…I mean Marsha," Fran voice goes up. Marsha (Niles) turns to look at her. Fran gives him two thumbs up. "Good luck."

CC was sitting up when Marsha (Niles) enter again. Ms. Fine was right behind her. CC hesitated for a minute then she started to speak.

"Nanny Fine didn't tell you anything about me or the situation that I'm in?"

Marsha (Niles) looked side to side. "No, she wanted to keep your confidence in her."

Marsha (Niles') mind: _Yes, I know everything but I want to hear it from your lips. Maybe my making her tell me the whole story, if she will, then she can come to terms with it. Or at least it will help me try to figure out how to deal with her. Handler her…oh how I would like to……focus Niles. That's not what I came to do. But what a dream it would be. _ "She told me a little about where they found you and that was all."

CC is really hesitant but starts off very slowly telling what she believes to be Marsha Green the story as she remembers it. Marsha (Niles) comes closer and sits on the edge of the bed. CC didn't seem to mind that. Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _this is a great sign she's starting to trust me being in here with her. At least I can see her. I would love to get closer to her but I don't think that I want to push her. This might be just what she needs to get her to break out of this. _

He sees that some of this talking about what happen to her was getting to her. She started to shake some. Both Ms. Fine and Marsha (Niles) looked over at each other and shrugged. Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _Now's my chance. I see that she is getting upset about what she is telling me. I must be there to hold her. I knew that this was serious now I see how serious. _Marsha (Niles) gets up and comes closer to CC. CC to both their surprise moves over in the bed. CC lets Marsha (Niles) come closer and sit down next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder. Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _can't believe this is happening, how close I'm to her. How she is so comfortable with a stranger, when she can't even trust one of us. _

CC is getting a weird feeling like being safe, protected in her arms but she can't figure out why. She thinks it's the love but not the kind that you're thinking about. The love between say, a mother and child. CC's mind: _Is this what I've been missing all my life? The safety, say of a parent? I mean what else could it be? It's not like I'm falling in……don't think that CC? But have to I mean…oh I don't know what I feel. I mean I know it's something but what?_ She starts to drift off to sleep.

Marsha (Niles') mind: _I'm actually having her in my arms and she doesn't know it. She's in the same bed as me. Well kinda, softa, maybe right? But is this right? Should I be getting this close to her? Am I over stepping here? Anyway I'm with her, the woman of my dreams but she will never know that. Will she ever feel the same way? One can only wait and see what happens but for how long? Can I wait, with this feeling, that I have for her? _Marsha (Niles) looks down at her.

"There there," she slides her hand down her hair. "Sleep all you want too." When Marsha's (Niles) arm starts to fall asleep she shifted to place her arm around CC. CC aloud her to do so without thinking nothing of it. Now CC was lying against his chest. Marsha's (Niles) blood ran really warm. Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _Only if she knew who I really was._ Fran was watching them. Fran's mind:_ Look at the two of them? CC has no idea that we are behind this scheme. It was like they were meant to be together. What am I saying Niles and CC? I guess. She didn't waste anytime cuddling up to a stranger other then her fam…wait are we her family? Anyway she got quickly attached to him. How does he do it? He was right when he said that he knew how to get through to her. Look at how well they fit in each other's arms. _ Marsha (Niles) whispered in CC's ear. "Sleep little baby, that's why I'm here." Fran walks up to her friend and winks at him.

"I think that I'm going to get some rest now. If she…."

"Ms. Fine we will be alright already. Now go." CC started to stir a little. Marsha (Niles) made a showing with her hand to wave Fran out the door. The two of them sit like that for hours. Marsha (Niles) doesn't seem to mind it that much. CC starts to have one of her nightmares and starts talking out loud not realizing that she is doing so.

"Not right there. Here. Here. Here. Here." Then she starts to shake Marsha (Niles) tightens her grip that is around her and held her tightly. Marsha's (Niles) mind:_ I finally got to hold her in my arms. I finally got my wish. _ CC told Marsha (Niles) in detailed about her nightmare.

"I saw a dark shape rising, rising out of nowhere." CC went on. Marsha (Niles) knew that this must have been terrifying for her. Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _what this poor women whet though. My baby. How could anyone do this to someone? She is really terrified. No wonder she acted the way she did when we saw her right after the attack. She didn't want any male near her and I don't blame her. This though might take awhile to fix. I just hope it can. _"Those eyes. I've seen them on ma…and ni…" she started to cry.

"It's fine. We will work with that." CC looked up at her. CC's mind: _she knows what I'm talking about. She must have dealt with this kind of thing before. She's real good. I wonder where Nanny Fine found her?_ "I just…."

"Do you believe they were involved with it?" Marsha (Niles) had to ask her.

"I just…" CC buried her head into Marsha (Niles)'s side and started crying.

"There, there. Calm down now. I know this is hard for ya. Take all the time you need."


	8. Chapter 8

"CC," Marsha (Niles) called. "CC," CC stirred a little.

"Yes," he sighed he didn't want to leave her not now but knew that Max would be calling if he didn't.

"It's getting late," Marsha started, even though it wasn't that late. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon. "I have to run some other errands. But I will be back tomorrow."

"You have to go?" CC said sleepily.

"I'm afraid so but I will be back in the morning." Marsha (Niles) lowered her head. "I don't want to go. I really don't."

"Then don't go stay with me."

"Well," Marsha (Niles) hesitated.

"But I don't want you to leave." CC whined. Marsha (Niles) thought that was cute. Marsha's (Niles) mind: _ah…aint that cute. She wants me to stay. Only if she knew the truth. The truth something I can't let her know not now not for a long time. She would kill me. _

"I'll stay a little longer. Then I have to go do what I need to do."

"Will you stay the night?"

"We'll see."

"Just ask ma…." CC started. Marsha (Niles) knew that this was going to b a long night. He didn't have to ask to stay the night he did every night.

CC mind: _There it is again. ah…why? Just tell me why? Why can't I say his name? Am I cursed? I can't take it._

"I'll bet he'll do anything we ask to get you better, CC but…."

"Just do it for me." she gave a puppy eyed look. Niles always like that look on her. It was her desperate look.

"Alright. I'll ask."

Kitchen moments later,

"Why back so soon?" Fran asked seeing Niles return.

"She wants to know if Marsha can stay the night tonight."

"What didya tell here?"

"I told her that I would ask."

"Good" Fran winked at him. "Oh, by the way," Fran motioned for him to sit down.

"I went though her file."

"You what?" he stood up. "Without asking me first?" he shouted at her.

Fran's mind: _What got into him all of a sudden? It's not like he owns her. Oy, now I know that he cares for her. Maybe a little too much._

"Shhh." Fran tried to quiet him down so that Max wouldn't hear.

"Who cares about Max, you know that was wrong."

"I do but I had too," she smiled. "I had a gut feeling something wasn't all that right."

She sat down next to him, "and you know my gut feelings never fail me."

"I know they do. I just would like a heads up that's all." He sighed.

"Any way, it says that her memory loss was brought on by emotional trauma. Not so much the head concussion."

"Disassociative amnesia, why didn't he tell us that to start off with?"

"Don't know. But you heard of dis…what evea, before."

"Yeah, but never know of anyone with it."

"That's bad isn't it? How long does it last?"

"That's just the thing. Days, months or they may never know what happened."

Niles embraced himself for the storm that he was about to face. "I'm not going to give up on her. I will break it down, if it is the last thing that I do."

"That's the spirit."

Niles ordered some food for Max and Fran.

"When it gets here put it on plates. I'll serve you guys in a little while."

He sighed Niles' mind: _this double duty is going to get to me quicker then I thought._

He looked at Fran. "The question is how am I going to pull this off with Mr. Sheffield?"

"I'll tell him, you went shopping and will be out late tonight. Or had another one of you butler's meetings. Stop worrying so much. I'll take care of it down here. I got you covered. Now get back up there. Tell CC that it's fine."

Back up stairs:

"They said it would be in your best interest that I did for tonight. You know just to try it out for now. The butler said if we needed anything just to call him." Marsha (Niles) looked at her. "I don't think that it would be a good for me to be in the same bed all night."

Marsha's (Niles) mind: _oh god how I want to though. I'm trying to be good as best I can. _She smiles at the thought. "I'll just…."

"I understand how that might feel, not to mention look." CC chuckled at that. Marsha (Niles) smiled.

"I'll be right here with you though, on the loveseat." Marsha's (Niles) mind: _this is going to be a very uncomfortable couch, if it's anything like the one downstairs in Max's office. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. How can I? Look at her._

Marsha (Niles) gets up. CC lays her head down on the pillow and slightly sighs. She didn't want to leave their embrace but knew it was time. CC mind_: I wish she didn't have to leave tonight. Even though she will be in the same room I wish she could cuddle with me. I miss it already. What am I saying? Am I going crazy? I never…._

Marsha's (Niles) mind: _you have no idea how hard that was for me to let go of you. I want to hold you all night. How hard it was for me to make that decision, the right one at that. I want to stay in that bed with my baby by my side. But I'm a gentleman well somewhat anyway. Trying to be one for tonight. Trying to be one around her, I couldn't control myself any longer with her. I'm surprised that I lasted that long in the bed with her without making a move. She's just so…so soft…her skin…oh…I can't take it. I want to….I couldn't do that to her. Not when she's in this state of mind or could I? No he scolded himself. I couldn't. _

_Get a hold of yourself. Get a hold of yourself Niles. I don't want a one-night stand with her. I want more, much more. I won't take advantage. I just won't. I won't do it. Even though it has crossed my mind more than once. Oh how I want to crawl back into that bed. That warm bed next to that beautiful women. If I did that though I'll really lose it. Lose all of my control. It would be gone, gone for good. I have to control myself. I have to control myself. Take a deep breath. _He took a deep breath. _There that helped some_. CC yawned for the hundredth time if seemed. Marsha (Niles) went over to the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"I plan to pamper you." Marsha (Niles) said in a whisper. CC just smiled. "There you are my sweetie." Marsha's (Niles) mind: _my sweetie, more like my baby. Ok so she's not my baby yet. Anyway I hope she will be one day._ _How sweet she does look. Those lips…. will I ever feel them against mine again?_

"Go back to sleep and dream…..dream of me."

Marsha's (Niles) mind: _that's it dream of me and I will dream of you. I know I will. I…will always have my dreams. _He smiled as he settled down on the couch. "I hate leather couches, to hard…" he mumbled to himself. Soon he got comfortable as he could and began to relax.

Fran is downstairs talking to Max. She is trying to cover once again for the whereabouts of Niles.

"Let me get this straight he's where?"

"Shopping…um…with Ma and Val. They wouldn't let me go this time for some strange reason."

Max shakes his head. "Anyway I thought you where going to leave next week for Fl. with them."

"Yeah, about that…I…"

"You're still going right?"

"You betta. I wouldn't miss it." Max smiled at her. "Well, how about we go out tonight just to say have fun before you go?"

"Tonight and leave the house."

"That's the point. But if you don't want to…."

"No wait I do but…" she looks around.

"Oh, Niles!" Max yells. Fran glares at him. "Oh right." He smiles. "He's out."

"Then its perfect." She took him by the arm and led him to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

He thinks about the cons and pros of staying as CC's nurse. He thinks this has got on too far but she's told Marsha more then Fran will ever get out of her. Like they are best friends, that makes Niles both sad and happy even jealous. Niles' mind: _what happens when Marsha has to leave? CC will be devastated. I don't know how I feel. how could she do this to us? Do people really feel the need to talk to a stranger when they have people right there with them that care? Is she one of those people? If I leave her now…oh how can I even think that._

_I want to help her anyway that I can and if this is it so be it. If this is the only time that I can be around her then bring it on._ _I have to help her break this chain she has but what if I can't. That's it. I will stay with her till this is fixed I owe her that much. _He looks at the clock _I won't get much sleep tonight_. _It's already 3 and I have to downstairs by 5 to attend the Sheffield's needs. Oh…I wish they were still with their aunt Jos'. _

He shut his eyes for what he thought was a short time. He looked at the clock again. _Oh no. It's 545 got to go_. He looked over at CC still sleeping in her bed. _Oh I wish I were in the bed with you I mean as a lover. _He stretched_. Oh these aching bones._ He sneaked out changed cloths and started cooking. Well, pretending to cook. He served the waited family breakfast and Fran sensed something different about him this morning.

Fran's mind: _I have to talk to him about this, about her. I wonder what happened last night? maybe there was a break though. That would be wonderful. _

Max's mind: _what the bloody hell is going on with him? Something is different but what. Should I ask him about it? Or is it cause he just in one of his moods. Um…can't tell. Maybe I'll ask him later._

Niles still has his make up on his face when Mr. Sheffield calls him.

"Niles…."

"Sir," he tries to wipe the lipstick off his lips.

"What's going on?"

"What ever do you mean?" trying to hide this from him.

Niles' mind: _I can't let him know what I'm planning not just yet. I'll get fired and that will be it. The end. The end of my life._

"That." he points to Niles' face. "You didn't kiss Ms. Babcock again did you?"

"Oh, no. No sir, nothing like that." Niles shook his head. Niles's mind: _he knew about that? Oh what was I thinking Max and Fran walked in on us that night. The living room oh what a day that was one that I won't easily forget. Those lips, those soft lips. I wish I could taste them again. That would be sweet. Who am I kidding, that will not happen anytime soon, maybe not in this lifetime. _

"Then what's with the makeup old man? Don't tell me you are turning into Ms. Fine."

"Oh, no sir it's for Halloween."

"Halloween?" he goes and sits down at his desk.

Max's mind: _Well that's good. I thought I was living with the next freak show here. But why is he wearing makeup for? And why so early. I mean the last time I checked Halloween was in Oct. is it Oct all ready? Can't be?_ He looked in his draw in his desk and flipped though it. he took out a calendar book. He counted the months till oct. three.

"You're three months early for Halloween Niles. What really gives?"

"Just trying it on. Trying to get, you know the right shades. What no good?" he still trying to wipe it all off with his handkerchief. Max just shakes his head.

Max's mind: _What's really going on? Something isn't right with this picture, but what? I'll find out from Ms. Fine. She always slips up at some point. _

"I will never understand the things that you do Niles, never." CC yells for Nanny Green. Niles starts to leave the room but Mr. Sheffield tells him to stay.

"Oh, Miss Fiiiinnnneeee…..in here now!" as soon as she enters the room he shuts the door. By experience she knows that she is going to be in trouble. "Have a seat." He looks at Niles and points to the love seat. "Both of you." They stared at each other and shrug their shoulders.

"But what…." Fran starts defending herself.

"Shhh…." Max leans on the edge of his desk right in front of the love seat. "What's this about you hiring another nanny, is it? What's her name?" Fran swallows. Fran's mind: _I can't tell him. It's not right I know but what if he doesn't see it my way. We will both be fired. _She looks at Max then at Niles. He just grins.

"Marsha Green who is a licensed nurse/nanny. I thought, well, we could use her next week when I go with Val on her trip. I had to get someone for CC. I just couldn't leave her by herself."

"CC?" both men responded in shock.

"Wha? That's what she wanted me to call her. Even though I have a hard time at it."

"I bet." Max stood up. "Do you know anything about this woman? This Nanny Green person?" he walks to his chair more relaxed now. When his back was turned to her she winks over at Niles.

"Let's just say she's, 'just what the docta ordered'." And smiled back at Niles as she got up. "Is that all?" yelling could be heard. She opened the door.

"Nanny Fineee……"

"Duty calls." She slams the door shut before they could say another word.

Max looked over at Niles. He stands and heads for the door as well.

"I would like to meet this Nanny nurse when she arrives. Tell her I want to she her."

"I would like to meet her too."

"Well if Ms. Fine hired her we might have some problems." Niles understood where he was coming from with choices Nanny Fine makes but this is probably one of the best. Niles leaves Max's office in a hurry. Max sits at his desk and shakes his head. "What is with everyone now a days. Oh never mind. Back to work."

In the kitchen, Fran continued to talk to Niles.

"She really attached to Marsha. She told me that she, in a sense loves having Marsha stay with her." Fran pats him on the shoulder. "Only if she knew who you really were."

"I know, but she told Marsha some things she thinks happened."

"Wow really? What are ya doing to her?"

"She thinks I'm a stranger remember? She just wants to open up to someone she doesn't have to face everyday. Someone who doesn't know all her secretes, which we don't either." He shrugs. "Someone who doesn't…." he was cut off.

"Knows about her state of mind? It that it?"

"I think so. I mean it makes sense to me."

"Wha?" Fran stares over at him.

Fran's mind: _Is he lost his mind? Ms. Babcock's never trusted anyone that she didn't know before? Why start now? I mean she is talking to me. What? I'm not good enough that she has to depend on a stranger to get help with her problems when we are here? Wait a minute we haven't really shown her that we care about her either? What about what Niles is doing for her? Doesn't that count for something? Wait she doesn't know that yet? Oy. What would happen if she did find out about all of this? The two of us would be dead before we knew it. Well, just him probably. I guess he's right though it is easier to talk to someone who knows nothing about you. Um……_

"She feels too close to us." Niles continues talking. Fran's not listening though.

Fran thought she was living in the twilight zone. Fran's mind: _Does Ms. Babcock care about anyone other then herself? Could she really have a heart? I'm not so sure that she does. But something tells me Niles believes that she does. Why I have no clue? What does he see in her that I or we don't? I will never know. They actually might make a good couple one day. What am I saying? Niles, with "The Ice Queen". Nope that'll never happen. But what if it did? That would make for some interesting adventures and talk about children. I don't even want to go there. _

"I think that she thinks that we will judge her more after all this is over. With a stranger she has no worries, no cares, no…."

"I get the point Niles, but why? Aren't we what she needs?"

"We will see." He smiled evil grin. "You think after all these years, that she would trust us not to do anything."

"With ya?" she looked at him and smiled. "Ya got to be kidding. Look at the way that ya," he glared at her. "I mean we treat her?"

"That bad uh…."

"That's why Nurse Marsha must keep it up just a little longer. Till I get back from my trip. Find out what to do about this. A way that we can help her, fight these nightmares she talking about."

"That's great but I think that she's come to attached to Marsha, someone who's not real."

"That's not so good, is it?"

"What happens when she leaves?"

"Who leaves Niles?" Max questions as he enters the kitchen with the some of the dirty dishes.

"Um…CC…Ms Babcock…" Niles had to correct himself. He hoped that Max didn't notice the mistake that he made. He was so used to calling her that being Marsha and all. Max shook he's head at what he just heard.

Max's mind: _He didn't just call her CC? Na my mind is just playing tricks on me. _

"That won't be for awhile by the looks of it." Max commented.

"I know." Niles smiles at Fran.

"I think that she's getting better by the day." Fran said to help Niles out.

"That's what I want to hear. Carry on." Max leaves the room to his office.

"He doesn't have clue does he?" Fran whispered to Niles.

"None."


	10. Chapter 10

He himself breathed in deeply and sighed. She snuggled her head up against his chest. The exact moment her breath evened he knew she's had fallen asleep. "I guess I'm staying right here with ya. My baby." CC scooted closer and closer until she was almost on top of him. Her skin turned fiery hot, which was turning Niles on too much. He could hardly control not ripping off her cloths and making love to her right then. Slightly lifting her leg she glided it along side his, exploring the contours of his feet with her own, then the muscles of his thighs. His mouth covered her-hot, wet, and so wild with his tongue thrusting hard with hers. Until he saw someone eyes, those eyes of glowing red raising from darkness. The shadowy figure grabbed CC from her place. Niles was held down by another force, a force that was stronger then he was "no….."

A gush of wind blew at him as Max swung open his door.

"Niles?"

"Niles, sweetie, are you alright?" Fran called from behind Max. Niles stirred and shook his head.

"Where's Babcock?"

"She's upstairs sleeping sweetie." Fran walked up to Niles' bed.

"Concerned more about her then yourself huh old man."

"Well," Niles sat up in his bed, his breathing started to slow down some.

"You had a nightmare about her didn't you?" Fran patted his arm. Niles nodded.

"And there was nothing I could do for her." He whined.

"I've been having them too." Max swallowed. "About what these men did to her except it was Fran that they were attacking." Max confessed to them.

Fran just stared over at him. The glow from the hallway light showed concern on Max's face. "I can't image what it must have felt like for CC, who actually went through that. It must have been awful." All three of them sighed at once.

CC twisted in the bed. Her eyes slowly focused on her surroundings.

_Safe, safe at last_ she thought. She placed the pillow up against the wall so she could lean up. "Is this were I belong? Here with them? why here of all places? Um…." Her eyes slowly drifted back to sleep.

Max sat at his desk thinking about Niles' nightmare. "it's more then that, he's been on edge lately I mean more then usual with this arrival of Nanny Green. Maybe he's jealous of her and not being able to see CC himself. I better get Ms. Fines' option on sending him away." He goes to the edge of the office.

"Ms. Fine! In my office, now!" Max walks into the den. "Now what?" Marsha (Niles) had one of those 'I need help' looks on his face.

"I'll talk to him." She nods her head towards the stairs. Max walks up to them. The look on her face told him that she was hiding something. Now what was it?

"Miss, Green. I…."

"Call me Marsha please. I was just…." Marsha (Niles) stares at Fran who was sitting on the couch. "Just checking on CC." She watches Max's face.

"We can talk later sir," as she walks past Fran to the stairs. Marsha (Niles) walks up the stairs and out of sight. Max's mind:_ This person looks very familiar to me but where have I met her? She kind of looks like Niles did the other day. But it can't be. He wouldn't do that to CC. He wouldn't jeopardize her health like that? Would he? Come on Max how can you think that he would go that low but sometimes I think he would do it just to spite her._ _Not this time he wouldn't. I just know he wouldn't. _He shook the thought out of his mind. _Even says sir like Niles does. Um…but then again most nurses have to keep it professional right? It just seems odd. That's all. _

"Oh, Ms. Fiiiinneeee."

Max's mind: _We will find out for sure if Niles tried to pull one over on us. But what she's involved in it as well? Knowing her it might be all her idea. That's it. It was her idea that they try this. I know it will be. Something like this sounds like something that she would do. But for Niles to go along with it? I don't know. What other explanation is there? The makeup, the missing at the other time the other's around and what about the way they sound. You are getting a head of yourself Max there might be another explanation but what would that be? _ Fran gets up.

"Ya wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I want you to explain something to me."

"Will it take long?"

"Why? Do you have some thing more important to do?" he gave her a stare like 'you better not say yes'. He looked around. "Where's Niles now?"

"I don't know I thought he was down here with you."

"Um.. look around do you see him?" With the tone in his voice she knew something was wrong.

Fran's mind: _What's got him so worked up today? I know it can't be all me. Maybe Niles did something to upset him. Maybe he found out about Niles and me and the plan. _Max took her by the arm and started to the front door. Fran's mind: _Oy,_ _This is not good. This must be really bad if he is taking me outside. He doesn't want CC to hear us arguing that's it. He's trying to keep from upsetting her. _Fran smiled. _He's a real gentleman._

"I want to talk to you about the new nurse/nanny who ever she is." He closes the door.

"Is she in trouble?" Fran grasped. She was really worried now. Fran's mind: _Does he know? Does he know about the plan or Niles? What if he does? What if this is the end? _

"Not yet. What's really going on?"

"What eva doya mean?"

"You know what I mean." He glared at her. Now she knew that she was in trouble.

"I don't want you to lie to me this time. Where is Niles?"

"He probably had to go to the store again between Ms. Babcock and my mother coming by all the time, I'm surprised we have a house left." She laughed at that.

"Ms. Fine!"

"Oy, whatda ya want to know?" he shook his finger at her.

"Everything." His patience was wearing thin and she knew she had to tell him the story.

"But why Ms. Fine? Why would the two of you risk CC's health like that?"

"We are trying to find out what makes her so afraid. I understand what happened was horrible but why is she turning away from the two of you. She knows you two very well I might add." Fran looked up at him to see if he was buying any of what she was telling him. She couldn't tell. "She won't even leave that room. I was really getting scared about her."

"So you decided to play god with her health."

"I guess." She smiled up at him. "I had to do something drastic."

"And that it is." He shook his head. "Why didn't you come to me about this?"

"Cause I knew ya would said no."

"You're bloody hell right," he stood up. "I would have."

"Don't get so upset,"

"Upset? I'm more furious with Niles then with you. He knows better then this."

"Yes, he does but he also knows what she needs, something that I can't give her."

"What would that be?"

"He can give her the care she needs. I can't get that close to her, but he can. We aren't friends not even close to that level yet." She smiles. Trying to win his heart with her emotions. She knew how to play with words so she looks like the good guy.

"She's opening up to our stranger, Nanny Marsha."

"I see," he breathes in,

"I went to get some advice from a doctor and they told me to slowly introduce her back into the world of men. Niles said he had a plan. So I went along with it. It's working. Well, too good I might add."

"So it was his idea?" Fran swallowed. She didn't want Niles to get in to trouble all by himself. But she also didn't want Max to know that he got the idea off something that she did.

"Some of it was. I just helped him with the details." Max's mind: _That's what the makeup and the sneaking around the house was all about. No wonder Niles was on edge lately. He had to keep a secret from me. And this time, he almost got away with it. I just hope they know what they are doing? I wouldn't want to be in Niles' shoes if CC happens to find out. Oh, god help him. _

"I hope for CC's sake that this doesn't back fire on the two of you. If it does, it's going to be all on your heads." He walked back into the house. Fran's mind: _Max's right. It will be on our heads if this pushes her back deeper into the hole she in. but I really think this is what the doctor ordered for her. I think this, god help me, is the right thing to be doing. _Max pretends to not notice anything with Marsha. He just lets it play out. _I can't help it what happens._

"One other thing." Max added as she walked back into the house. "Don't say a word to Niles about this. He doesn't need to know." She just nods.

'Give her time' was Nanny Fine's last words before she went on her trip to see her mother in Boca. So that's what Marsha (Niles) did.

In the darkness a big hard hand closed around her wrist and no matter how much twisted and turned, she couldn't free it. She struggled. She shivered, remembering how hard the fingers were. Big hands just like Ni…. She woke up, blinked and looked around.

Tears dripped down her cheeks without her knowing. "I'm alive. I'm alive."

"Of course you are sweetie." CC frowned noticing that Marsha hands. Just like Ni…or Ma…. CC starts to remember some things in a dream.

CC mind: _how come I can't say his name out loud? I mean I can't even say it to myself without crying over it why? what is wrong with me? What really happened and what's the connection with mmmmm…there I go again. It's not like he did it or did he? What about ni… what's he got to do with it? A conspiracy maybe or did they really do it? I remember two men but them? That impossible or is it? Was this all a set up? This nanny scheme to distract me? To get me to trust people and then pull this? To gain up on a vulnerable woman? _Tears were now streaming from her eyes. "I can't trust any of them_."_ She accidentally said out loud. "Wha?" Questioned Marsha (Niles).

Marsha's (Niles) mind: _oh great with the way I said that she might know that only Ms. Fine is the only one that says it like that. I might have giving her a clue that I'm who I'm. but maybe not she looks lost in her thoughts. What about though? I need to get her to open up to me. but how?_

"oh, um…huh nothing…it was nothing." CC turned her head slightly as if she was embarrassed. Marsha (Niles) glared at her but knew to drop it. She didn't want CC to get the wrong idea of her and stop talking all together.

Marsha's (Niles) mind: _Is she starting to remember what happened? It sure sounds like it. If so is it all rushing back to her at once? The dreams that Ms. Fine told me that she was having it sounded like the pieces where coming to her slowly. What if it is coming quicker this time? Is she going to explode in a few days? Oh what a mess that would be, all her emotions all at once. _

"I have an idea that might help you remember your dreams." Marsha (Niles) suggested.

"I do it all the time." Marsha's (Niles) mind: _which I really do use. I write about you every night CC. I just glade that you haven't read any of them. My wildest fantasies about the two of us are in there. So when I want to think of you I read them, like right before I go to sleep. _ "You take a notebook, before you get up or stretch, you write down what you last saw. Anything at all."

"Like key things?"

"Yes, sometimes they match with other things. Helps you remember."

"That sounds like fun."

Marsha's (Niles) mind:_ fun? Well, it was the best thing I ever did. Ms. Fine's mother told Fran to do that about Max and it worked. Well, for me it did. I never been more, what's the word? Grateful._

CC settled back down. She cuddled up in Marsha (Niles) arms and started to drift back to sleep. That's what she needs to do sleep. Maybe she will think of something.


	11. Chapter 11

CC had a full-fledge mind-blowing nightmare this time.

All she had to do was wake up, and she'd remember everything. She blinked hard several times, trying to force a different scene to appear in front of her, but the nightmare was still there. His dark suspicious eyes filled with anger and rage. His gaze swept over her with a minimal amount of effort. He was now running after her. Both of them where. Running after her faster and faster. One of his hands grabbed her, holding here tight. Squeezing her. "Let go." She yelled, trying to get out of his grip. He slapped her in the face. Then another, then another.

"No," she screamed.

Marsha shook CC some trying to wake her but doing it gently.

"Here." He handed here a notebook and pen, "Write down exactly what you saw."

"But it was a dream. It probably meant nothing."

"Maybe it was but that's what one remembers too."

"If it will help. That's what I'll do." CC wrote, wrote and wrote. Before long she had a notebook full.

"How's that?" she hands the notebook to Marsha (Niles).

"Great now we are going to keep this going for a week then I read it out loud to you.

Maybe this will help us sort out what rally happened." She looked over at CC, "You think that you can handle me doing that?"

"Yes," CC said with confidence. She sighed inching closer to her. "I…" Marsha put her fingers up to CC lips. Marsha (Niles') mind: _Oh how soft they feel. Oh what I wouldn't give to kiss them right now._

"You need to rest sweetie."

During the week that Fran was gone away was slow week for Max. Marsha (Niles) on the other hand was making real progress with CC. They became friends closer then either one of them thought. CC called on her for everything. Used her to tell messages to the others, to Max that was. They spent hours going over the notebook she was writing in and understanding all the parts that were happening. Marsha (Niles) creaked jokes with her about things. Told her stories about her (his) child hood that was all true that just names (his and Max's) were changed.

Niles' mind: _Now this is the CC I know. One that, can somewhat, open up to us. I like to see her like this but……_ _she's gotton too attached to me, which is a good thing as her nurse. She's even beginning to trust me as her friend, which is a big improvement for her. She hardly trust anyone, even Max, but will she be able to trust us, I mean men in general? I have to start to work on that. _

_How am I going to deal with this when I have to tell her that I have to leave? What have I got myself into? I mean should I just go out and tell her that this was all a trick to help her. I don't want to break her heart but what choice do I have. I should have stop ages ago. You know just one or two meetings with her. I couldn't help it though. I wanted her to get though this she seems to be happier then I have ever seen her. And that's a long time._

Marsha (Niles) told CC a story about how she was in love with a man.

"I feel in love with a man once. I wanted to tell him but things just got in the way. Lots of things actually. There was just never the right time. So few words were ever spoken. till one day that the boss caught us kissing and he was never seen again. Sure we share a couple of kisses here and there once when we were both drunk. He was the light of my life. I was too stupid to say what was on my mind so I lost him. Forever. Sure there were moments when nothing was said that should have been but I didn't. I regret every moment of everyday. We started out slowly as friends and I believed that we were soul mates. Someone that could never be replaced. Our love was a silent on with soft kisses but unspoken words."

A tear slip down Marsha (Niles)'s cheek. CC starts to have a flash back about her and Niles in those kind of moments. Where, he was so kind, but no one know just how he was really feeling. CC looked over at her and could see that Marsha(Niles') was almost in tears.

"Sorry didn't mean to rake up old…" CC stared over at Marsha (Niles.)

"Memories? They aren't old and you didn't rake them up, so don't worry about it." Marsha (Niles) had a sad look on her face. "It's a on going struggle I think that I'm losing everyday."

"Don't give up on him. If he sees how sweet and caring you are he'll change his mind." CC said, as she hugged her. Marsha (Niles) sighed. Marsha (Niles') mind: _she has no idea I'm talking about her. She will never change her mind. But then I again she might after Marsha gets her to tell me what she is thinking. Maybe she will open up if I go on about it. It's worth a chance. _

Gradually the assault on her senses eased. Her mind, which had bee incapable of thought only, about story that Marsha told her, the one that was so much like her own life, if only for a moment returned to reality. _I can't get that story out of my mind. Why? Its like that will haunt me. Maybe it's like my life. Oh,_ She starts to think of Niles again. Her and Niles, the times they sent, the story that Marsha told her sounded just like what was going on with the two of them. She couldn't tell him how she felt but if she didn't would it be to late? Would she find the same feelings, real feelings? _Could this be possible? I mean is my life just like Marsha and if so can I change it? Or will I end up losing the one that, I can't say it, the one that I care about. The one that I don't think I could live without. The one reason I stay so long. The one…_ a tear dripped from her eyes. Could she trust men again to be able to trust him again?

"CC." Marsha looked up at her. "I didn't mean to upset you with that story."

"No, no I was just thinking about my life. I…."

"You love someone don't you?"

"Well, sorta," CC sighed. CC mind: _should I b telling her this? Maybe….just maybe it will get my mind off things. Who knows? But we have shared a lot in these past weeks. I think she would like to hear this too. _

"I let someone in once, into my life….into my mind." CC started talking. "Into.." she swallowed "my bed. God help me into my heart and that mistake cost me so much. I'm not likely to ever repeat it. Too many emotional scars." Marsha (niles) smiled at her.

"I found out that he wanted money, mostly not me."

"That's sad."

"I know but I like this guy now but I have to make sure. I don't want to get hurt again. I just have to…"

"Trust your heart."


	12. Chapter 12

Marsha (Niles) mind: _I think it's time that we venture out of this room. I know she can handle it. She's been in here to long, but how to get her to see it my way? A challenge. That's it, the perfect thing for her. She can't back down from a challenge, she never has. _

"CC." CC looks up at her, as she shifts in the bed. "I want to try something new today. Are you up to a challenge?"

"What kind of challenge?" CC sounded intrigued.

He sighed. "I want to take steps…baby steps towards the door."

"That door?" CC voice was now shaky as she pointed to the closed door of the room. CC mind: _why open that door? I'm safe in here. I feel…this is where I belong but she's right can I make it though that door._

"Yeah, that one." Marsha (Niles) smiled.

"I…"

"Look we aren't going out," Marsha (Niles) told her. "Just going to open it. How about it?"

"Are they?"

"I'll see. But I don't think that they have come through up here." Marsha (Niles) opens the door. Marsha's (Niles) mind: _I have to get her out of this room. This is ridiculous. I have to pretend to talk to Niles in the hall. I have to let her hear that he will not be around. That he will stay downstairs with Max. _Marsha (Niles) leaves the door creaked just enough to make sure that CC can hear her.

"Niles," Marsha (Niles) sounded shocked.

Then in his regular voice, "How is she? Does she need anything?"

"No I just need you to.." Marsha (Niles) sighed. "And Max to stay downstairs an hour…no you better make it two. I want to get CC to walk out of the room. I don't want…."

Niles sighs a long and dragged out sigh. "Say no more. I understand you don't want her to freak out. We will stay downstairs. I just hope that she is getting better."

"She will. She's coming around nicely. Soon I think she will be ready to venture farther."

"That's great! Tell her that we miss her."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Nanny Green and good luck."

Marsha (Niles) smiled at his little performance. Marsha (Niles) mind: _I hope that that worked. She will see that the two of them will stay down there. I will talk to Max later on. _

When Marsha (Niles) reentered the room she saw that it worked, a little to good. CC was sitting in the corner of her bed holding a pillow to her. Marsha (Niles) reached for it but she held it tight.

"CC, hand me the pillow."

"What if I don't wanna." She said, sounding like she was a little kid. Marsha (Niles) sat on her bed.

"I know CC, doesn't back down from challenges."

Marsha (Niles) mind: _oh no I might have blown my cover._ He swallowed. "Well that's what nanny Fine told me. Is she right?"

"Yeah," CC said as though she was shy.

"That's what I want to hear." Marsha (Niles) took her by the hand.

"Now let go of the pillow." She said in a soft voice. CC hesitated. Slowly she does let go of the pillow. Marsha (Niles) mind: _I see that haring Niles's voice made her back down. I'll have to fix that too. _

"We won't do much." Marsha (Niles) mind: _I have to get her to do this. I just got too. I don't want to do too much with her. Just some baby steps…remember baby steps and that's all. Have patience with her. _ Marsha (Niles) slides CC off the bed.

"Come on. No harm in opening a door." CC stands still shaking. "One step at a time."

CC takes a step forward then another and another. "That's it. Now reach for the door knob." With his hand wrapped in hers, he glides her hand up. "Step." She does. "Place." CC hesitates. "It's not on fire."

Marsha (Niles) mind_: opps not again. Another mistake._

"I know I just…"

"Touch it." CC does then yanks her hand back like it was a snake. She turns away from the door. Marsha (Niles) thinks she's going to race for the bed but she latches on to Marsha (Niles). Marsha (Niles) mind_: tight a little tight._ She rubs her head. "There, there. That was great!" she leads CC back to the bed.

"You think so. I did great!" she sounded like a child just accomplishing something by themselves.

"Yes, you did. That's the first step." Marsha (Niles) and CC sit down on the bed again.

"I'm very proud of you." CC smiles. There was a sparkle in her eye, one that made Niles' heart tingle.

"I can't believe it." Marsha (Niles) mind: _what? That I'm really proud of her cause I'm._

"I really did that. What's next?" CC said rubbing her hands together.

"Rest for now."

"But."

"No buts…" CC snorted but did what she was told. CC mind: _I found out how easy that was touching the door, I want to do more. Like maybe open and go through the door next time._ "Ok," she pointed to the door. "But can we go through next time?"

"Yes, later. We can go though the door." Marsha (Niles) mind: _one step down and many more to go. I wish that Fran were here to see all this. _

For the next few days Marsha (Niles) worked on getting her to open the door, stepping out and walking down the hall. Holding her hand most of the time of course but it was a major improvement. "You're doing great CC."

"I'm, I'm." she joyfully said.

"We will soon conquer the stairs." Marsha (Niles) smiled. "Don't worry about them two. I talked it over with them last night. They are not supposed to be down there when we are." There was a sigh that Marsha (Niles) took as to be one of relief by CC. "We had a long discussion okay." Marsha (Niles) took hold of CC hands. CC looked at her. CC mind: _that's why we had to do it the same time everyday. So that we won't run into them. Smart very smart._ "CC if we have to we will go one step a day. I want you to be comfortable moving on. If your not and I'm going to fast, tell me."

CC mind: _Can I face them? Do I have the courage too? If Marsha told Niles he might try to step up and scare me. _

"No it's not to fast. It's….just…I can't face them yet."

"We aren't, we are doing stairs only. No one will be there. But eventually…":

"I know, they will have to be there."

CC mind: _can I trust them not to be there this time. _She starts to shake some.

"CC, look if I have to I will threaten them."

"No, no. I'll be fine. I…just…"

"I understand, I'll lock them in the cellar if that helps." She laughed.

"That's funny."

"Anything to help you." CC mind: _she's pulling all the stops to help me, why? What does she get out of it? Stop that CC. _she scolded herself._ She just wants to help ya. Now will you let her do that?_

CC grabbed Marsha (Niles) hand, as they went down the steps for the first time. She held on to the railing with her other hand. "That's it." they step down a step. "One step at a time."

CC looked down at the first floor but didn't see anyone there. They went about half way. A tear slid down Marsha (Niles') face. Marsha (Niles) didn't want to smear off his makeup so he just let the few tears in his eyes slid all the way down.

"Why are you crying?" asked CC, "Aren't I suppose to be?" CC laughed.

"It's happy tears." Marsha (Niles) mind: _they are happy tears. I can't believe that I got her out of that room. So maybe there is hope for her now. Before I wouldn't believe it. Fran was right when she said that I was just what the doctor order. Just too bad that CC will never know that. _Marsha (Niles) sniffed. "I'm just so proud of you."

"Thanks," CC squeezed her hand. "I'm proud of myself too." CC let go of her hand. She started forward. She went two steps down by herself. CC mind: _I think that I got the hang of this. _

"That's it. You can do it. One by one."

"I…" she looks back at Marsha (Niles), who is a step behind her.

"Yes, you can. Take it slow. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you I promise." Marsha (Niles') mind: _promise, I'm not letting her go anywhere. She's not leaving my sight. _He smiles.

"One day we will make it all the way down to him."

"We…." CC swallows, CC mind: _Marsha has more confidence in me then I do. Can I face them? _CC blinks. _Calm down, calm down._ Marsha's (Niles) mind: _I hate to push her out like this but I hope that she can handle it? By the looks of it though she's doing very well. Soon we will be over all of this. _

"I'll be with you." CC turned and smiled at him. "For real? You will stay with me?"

"Yes," Marsha (Niles') mind: _stay with her. I'm not going anywhere not now, not ever._

What CC doesn't know is that she already stayed in the same room as Niles all this time. And she did very well. 


	13. Chapter 13

She finally does it. She looks around. One, surprised that she was actually down there_. CC mind: I did it I did it. Why isn't Ni down there making fun of me? How could he miss this? Nanny Fine, didn't tell him that I was doing better_? _Did he leave again? Does he not care? Oh well, who needs him when I have Nanny Marsha around. _

Max at the end of the stairs stares in shock. Max's mind: _She finally did it. She walked all the way down the stairs to him without freaking out. _

Fran was surprised that Niles could get her to do it but then again he always knew what pushed her to her limits. She winked at him. Fran's mind: _he did the impossible. I knew he could do it though. See Mr. Sheffield has to have faith in me. I know what I was doing when I let him take over. Are we geniuses or what?_

CC did all right until Max decided to talk to her.

"Well, I'll bloody be damned. Look at that." when he spoke, CC practically jumped in Marsha's (Niles) arms. She held on tight. Marsha (Niles) smiled at Max and whispered a silent 'thank you'.

"That's ok my dear we will work on that. Why don't we go back upstairs? Let's not take it too much at a time." Marsha (Niles) said calmly trying no to push their success.

"No." CC yelled as she let go of her. Marsha (Niles) looked CC in the eyes.

"No," she repeated softly. "I mean I think I want to deal with talking to him." She took another step in Max's direction. "I mean for a minute." She blinked her yes at Marsha (Niles).

"Are you sure CC? Remember there is no rush in doing this." CC just nods.

"If you think you can handle it. Then let's go for it." Marsha (Niles) encouraged her.

"I think…" CC hesitated. CC's mind: _Is this what I want to do? _she takes a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Max just stared. He couldn't believe all the progress that she had made within days of meeting Marsha.

Max's mind: _How did he do it?_ _Maybe that's all it took, someone to take a risk. Something only Niles would have the guts to do. He looks kind of funny that way but if it helps her then I'm all for it. I'm surprised that she hasn't found out that it is him. I guess this will be one secret that won't be discovered. _ He smiled. _Na. She'll find out and all hell will break lose. It's just a matter of time. I just know it. _

CC reached the last step of the stairs. "Mmmm…" Marsha (Niles) nodded.

"That's good. Let's start with that. We can build from there."

"Mmmmaaa." CC tried once more. CC turned and looked at Marsha (niles).

"Great that's it. Take it one baby step at a time. Slow…."

"Maaaxx. Max. Max. Max." she kept repeating. Max smiled at her but this time he didn't open his mouth. But Fran had too.

"She did it. She said your name without breaking into tears." CC just froze where she was. Max thought that this was too much for her to handle. CC looked around the

room then back to Max. He swallowed thinking that maybe they had over done it. Max's mind: _oh great now what? What did we do wrong this time? She's starting to freak out again. but from what? _

"Where's N….Ni….Nil….Niles? I did it, I said their names and it's all cause of nanny Marsha," CC smiles at her. Marsha ( Niles) winked at Fran and Max. "Who, I would have never met without the help of Nanny Fine," CC walked over to Fran and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks." Fran just smiled. Fran's mind: _look she's giving me all the credit and it was all Niles'. How ironic is that? Well, I take it anyway what I can get it from her. _

CC asked again. "Where's Ni…Ni….Niles?"

"Uh, um…I think he went out again." Fran quickly answered hoping that that would be enough.

"Again?" she looked at Max then back to Fran. "He stays on the go." Fran gets up and goes into the kitchen to bring out some drinks. CC didn't know if she should be alone with Max or not. CC's mind: _I can do this. I can do this. I have to do it for them. I have to do it for me. _She took a deep breath. CC mind: _I can, I can, I can. _She blinks. Before she would have ecstatic to be alone with Max, but now she wasn't sure, she has the nerves to get passed him, who is standing by the stairs. She wants to walk to the couch to sit down.

"CC," Max starts, CC swallowed.

CC mind: _oh no, bad news time. Max just waited till Nanny Fine left the room to tell me where Niles really is. He knows something that she doesn't. _

"I…"she looked at the stairs where she told Marsha (Niles) to stand. Marsha (Niles) saw the look in her eyes and raced over to her side. She stood by her. Max took a deep breath and blinked his eyes. Now CC really knew that something was wrong.

"He didn't quite did he?" Max shook his head. CC mind: _that's a relieve. Then what could it be? He wasn't hurt. Oh what if he was? What if he……I can't bring myself to say it. What if……_ Marsha (Niles) could see that this was getting to her. Marsha (Niles') mind: _What is he going to tell her about me? Is he going to blow my cover right here, right now? He wouldn't do that to me. Would he? _

"No, no nothing like that. He said he was going out of town for a while but didn't tell me where he went or how long he was staying there. That's all." Max winked over at Marsha (Niles).

CC mind: _Am I going crazier then I think I'm? What am I saying? Niles wouldn't do that to me. Just leave town like that for no reason. He knows how much this is killing me not to see him and with all that we share. Wait a minute what is it that we share? Or does he not care how I feel? _She felt her heart cry. She sniffed.

Marsha (Niles)' mind: _How can he do that to her. Max knows that I care for CC. Now what does she think? What is going though her mind? She might think that I don't care or that I abandoned her in hard times when she needed me the most. _Marsha swallows. As if Max was reading his mind he winked and smiled at Marsha (Niles) again. Marsha (Niles') mind: _He knows my secret, but how? Did Fran tell him? How could she? I wonder how long has he known about this. He's not told CC apparently. I don't think that he intends too. He just lied to her about where I was. _

CC mind: _Maybe Niles cares too much. Maybe he couldn't stand seeing me like this. Maybe he was giving me time to get over this? But why didn't he tell Nanny Fine, his best friend? That in it's self is just weird. Something's not right here._ She scratched her head. _But what I can't put my finger on it. Something's up with the three of them. They are hiding something from me. Ummm……_

CC thinks to herself that night why is Niles never around, _Max said he was out of town but_ _do I_ _buy all of that? I just can't see him leaving. It's not like him. The story Marsha told me, how many People can be like that? Not wanting to date below because of money? It sounds too much like me. The connection between us it's just…_she shook her head._ I don't know sometimes just doesn't add up. Those eyes, there's a spark I've seen too often. Is that why I feel at home with her because she knows what I'm going though? And then those hands, big and strong_. _I know a woman wouldn't have hands like that. well not any that I know. I'm not the one to talk though, look at my life. _

CC's room later on:

CC leans up in her bed, to find that Marsha (Niles) wasn't there. She looked around the room.

"Marsha."


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm right here. I had to step away for a minute." Marsha (Niles) came up to her. "I went to see if I could get some food from the butler."

"Was he there?"

"Yes, and I got all I needed from him." She smiled and wanted Marsha (Niles) to sit down next to her.

"You miss him don't you?"

"I just…." She looks at Marsha (Niles), a twinkle in her eye. "Kind of." There was a tug at his heart. Niles' mind: _so she still cares, that's good. She still has no idea what I've done to her. _

CC once again cuddles up with Marsha (Niles). Marsha (Niles') mind: _I don't think that I can do this anymore. Look at her. _Marsha (Niles) smiles. _She has made so much progress, that I think that Marsha might need to leave her soon. _He frowns. _She can handle it on her own, I think. I'll ask Fran tomorrow what she thinks. I know this day would come but I'm not prepared for it. I never was. How am I going to handle it?_

_I'll think about that later. I have a beautiful woman in my arms right now. I must enjoy her. I don't know when I'll get another chance too have this. _He knew from CC's slow breathing that she was already sleeping. He breathed in her sent. A sent he would never forget.

Marsha (Niles') mind: _She had an eventful day. No wonder she went to sleep real fast. Oh well, time for me to get some shut eye too. _He yawned which made CC stir. She stretched. Instead of moving away from Marsha (Niles) like she normally did, she came closer.

He wrapped his arms around her. Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _Her body heat is getting to me. Her soft breath a pond me. Oh, I'm getting turned on again. Don't go there._ He tried to shake the thoughts from his head but it was no use. All he could do was think about her.

Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _My body's already got use to her being with me. I just hope that she doesn't notice cause there's no way I'm going to get up and get a cold shower now. Not when I'm this close._ He shook his head. _I wonder what she's thinking over there_? He looked down at her. He heard her soft breathing, _so soft._ He thought as her breath was felt on his arm.

Marsha (Niles)'s mind: _Still she's so close to me yet so far away. I just want to stay with her always. _He smiled at that thought and closed his eyes. CC's mind: _This is where I belong with people who care about me. But why Marsha, what's so special about Marsha? _CC mind drifted into a dreamy state.

Fran who heard nothing from Marsha (Niles) in the last hour, not even a peep decided to call him, just to check up. When she dialed the number the couch rang.

"I see that he didn't want to be disturbed this time." Max joked as he retrieved the phone from the couch cushion. He handed it to Fran laughing.

"Yeah, I suppose." Fran said, now worried about the two of them.

"Oh let them be. You were right, he has done wonders for her."

"Wha?" Fran looked at him with aw.

"I said that you were right." Max repeated.

"Say that again mista." He shook his head. Max's mind: _oh brother here it comes. Now she's never going to let me forget it. Oh well. But she was right; Niles was and is exactly what CC needs. How does she do it?_

"You were right about what CC needed. All she needed was what Niles could give her. What ever that might have been?"

"I think that it's called love." Fran responded. Max smiled at her. "That's all it ever takes is someone to take the time to care. Just the problem is she doesn't know it's him and may never know."

CC woke up to find that Marsha (Niles) was still with her. CC's mind: _She must have been worn out from yesterday. I know I sure was. But it was worth it. I got to go all the way downstairs. I'm not afraid anymore. I think. That's a big step in the right direction and I owe it all the woman next to me for pushing me to my limits yesterday._ CC smiled. _I never would have made it without her. I will have to thank Nanny Fine for finding her. Where she did, I have no idea? But she was what I needed. _

The door creaked a little as Fran slowly opened it. CC thought she better act like she was asleep just in case. Fran and Max peered in the room.

"Look how good they look together." Max commented as he stepped more into the room. "Just like they should be."

"Shhh.. Mista Sheffield ya gonna wake her up. Then what. I'm not sure that she is completely healed yet. She might try to hide again."

CC's mind: _I will…I will not hide any more Max. Lookie lookie I said it. I'm… I'm ok. I can do this I can……I can……I can. I don't think you had anything to do with it Max. I don't. I see that now. Marsha showed me that. I just hope that Niles didn't. oh Niles where are you? _

Marsha (Niles) starts to leave still thinking that CC is asleep. Marsha's (Niles') mind: _CC please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I think that it is time that you are on your own again. I know that we will be here for you. You can count on us. It is just time. _

Niles had a sad look on his face. He didn't want to disappoint her again but he had too. It came with the plan. He knew that but he wasn't quite ready for it either. He sighed which made Max look at him. Marsha (Niles) starts to move. He slowly with care pushes what he believes to be a sleeping CC over a little at a time. Max and Fran leave down the hall they don't want Niles to see that they were watching him and CC together in each other's arms. Somewhere Max and Fran both thought that they would end up but not like this.

"Take care my love. I will always love you." He bent down and kissed CC on the top of her head. He really wanted to kiss her on the lips. Frustration started to invade his blood. He had to control himself a little longer. "Good-bye." He slowly walked towards the door. He sighed. Marsha's (Niles') mind: _Thank you for this time. I know we make a great team. I owe all of this to Fran. We got though this together like so many other things you just wont know it. Maybe someday I will tell you but for now rest my baby. You will be yourself in no time. _

CC was not all the way asleep. CC's mind: _Good-bye. Why is Marsha leaving me? she can't leave me, not now._ _We just got to know each other. Why? _She could feel tears forming in her eyes. _I knew that you would leave but not this soon. I'm going to miss you. Maybe it's just for now. She will be back to check up on me. I'm sure of that. _That made her smile. _Think positive CC. _

CC got up from the bed when she heard the door close. She listened at it. She heard two people talking in the hall. One of them she was sure Nanny Fine. No one can mistake that voice. She cracked the door a little to see who it was. She wanted to hear what was going on as well.

"Hiya Niles."

CC's mind: _huh? Niles. Wow, look I said his name. I did it. Why is he back? He wasn't due back till….wait a minute._ She peered through the creak to get a better look. Why is he holding a…..a….what is that another?….oh no couldn't be….a wig? Na. I'm seeing things.

"Hello, Ms. Fine."

"How's you know?" Fran pointed to CC's room.

CC's mind: _she's pointing at me. Now would he? He wouldn't? CC starts to replay all the odd things back though her mind. Na. Niles going to vacation which, he never does, that is without the family there, and other times that Niles was never around. then there's the story…that story that was told to me. that was just like us. Wait a minute it's all makes since that story was our life. That's why it was so like ours and haunting me. _

"She's sleeping like a baby." Niles' mind: _The baby I know. The baby I've seen in these past weeks. My baby._ He smiled and continued to tell Fran why it was best for Marsha to leave. "That's why I had to end this plan now. She's almost well enough to be on her own again." CC's mind: _on my own again? he….why I oughta get him…How could he?_

"I just think it's time for her…"

CC's mind: _for me to…wait Niles say it. I want to hear it. All of it._

Fran finished the sentence for him, "To be herself. She can do it. She has all the confidence she needs. She doesn't need any more help from Marsha. Is that it?"

Niles looked in the direction of CC's room and nodded. Fran patted him on the shoulder.

"We did good." She smiled. "Well, you did." Niles felt a smile creep across his face. Niles' mind:_ I did, didn't I. But now…oh I don't know. She will be fine. She has too, for all of us. _He turned and walked into his room. CC just watched, when she didn't hear anything more she peered out of her room. She stood in front of his door.

CC's mind: _When he comes back out he's going to be a dead man. How could he? How could he do this to me? _She heard the doorknob slowly turned. She raced out of sight. Moments later he starts to walk down the hall. Right behind him, unknown to him, a furious CC was ready for him, ready to follow and confront him. She followed his every move. If they weren't inside one would think she was his shadow. When he got to the bottom step of the stairs she made her move. She taped him on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." He turned around not believing the voice he heard. Niles' mind: _Oh no. I thought she was a sleep. I left her that way any. But was she? _

"How could you!" CC yelled. Bring the attention of Max and Fran who were both downstairs talking in the den.

Niles' mind: _she found out. How? I have to come clean with her about all of it. But she won't listen to me. Look at how furious she looks. I'm dead now. I just know it. _He sighed. "When did you know it was me?" he swallowed.

"After the stairs. After…." CC's mind: _After last night. Oh what a night. _ She shook away the thoughts. "It doesn't really matter when but I added it all up." She looked over at him with an icy glare. One that Niles saw all the time, that's why he called her 'The Ice Queen'. She wanted to know what he was thinking. "Why, why did you do it?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Cause….." he didn't really know how to describe something that his heart only knew.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this…" she blinked. She didn't want to show him any emotions but her voice gave her way. And Niles knew it. "This playing with my emotions along with my health." She poked at him hard in the chest. "But you knew that right?" What Niles was going to say next, he knew he would regret but he had no choice or so he thought.

Niles' mind: _What I'm going to say now is the truth even though I don't want to say it. I have to let her know how I feel. _

"Well, they were right, when they said, that you were cold hearted. You looked to a stranger to find what you already had here right under your nose. Someone who cares, someone who actually gives a damn about you. You really don't have any love in your heart do you?" That last line got to her. It cut her deep, deeper then she knew.

CC mind: _How could he say that that, I don't care? I do. I care for him. Maybe he's right? Maybe I just don't have what it takes to love someone? I can't even love myself enough to see that he really did care. All of what he did, was for me. What was I thinking? He showed me all this time that he was in love with me and I just destroyed it. What am I going to do now? I can't face him right now. I have to leave but like he said go where? I have no one. No one but what I have here. Even Nanny Fine helped me. That in its self had to be hard for her. Maybe I can't break the chain that holds me down. Forgive me Niles. _ Niles sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"She'll never understand." He shook his head as he passed Max and Fran who where watching them go at it. They let them have all the space they needed. They were going to let it all play out. "There's no way, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. It just doesn't happen." Tears started to form in her eyes as CC ran out the front door. Fran nods at Max. He followed Niles, while she went after CC. Fran wasn't going to let this go. They belonged together and everyone knew it.

"Niles, that was really mean. What you said to CC." Max started. Niles stopped and faced his boss.

"What, for telling her that I cared?"

"You know how she is? She's not good with showing her feeling."

"I should have known that 'The Ice Queen' would never change."

"Niles," Max started but was cut off.

"Well, that's how I feel right now. Now if you don't mind sir I would like to be alone." He walked up the backstairs and all that was heard was a door slamming. This time Max didn't follow him. He stood there thinking.

"Poor man…look at the links that he went to just to have her throw them back in his face. What am I going to do with the two of them? I knew that something like this might happen. I warned Ms. Fine. And looked what happened. I just hope that she is having a better time talking to CC about all of this, then I did with him."

Outside on the front stoop:

"Nanny Fine, I told you that I don't want to talk about it." CC was sitting on the bench right next to the door with her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head was resting on the top.

"Why not, what ya did to him…."

"What I did to him? What about what he did to me? He tricked me."

"He also got ya over ya fear of men didn't he?"

"Ummmm…."

"Yes, he did. He helped ya see that this wasn't ya fault did he not? He," _for god only knows why or what he sees in her._ "Cares for you." She shook her head at CC.

"I know, that's what I don't understand Nanny Fine, why?"

"Cause I think he loves you…."

"What? How?"

"Well who would go to those links to help ya, if he didn't care? I mean I know I would want someone." _Mainly Max_, Fran thought to herself. "To do that for me?"

"I just…."

"If ya can't see that then maybe …." Niles stuck his head out of the door interrupting Fran.

"Ms Babcock,"

"I told you Niles, that I didn't want to see you." CC screamed.

"I know," he sighed lowering his yes as he continued, "A detective Shing is on the phone she wants to talk to you."

"Tell her…" then she thought about what he just said. "Who?"

"A detective Shing." He shrugged his shoulder while he smiled at her, he couldn't help himself. Even though she was never going to love him. He loved her. He couldn't hide it. She walked up to him, looked him in the eyes for a brief second then she snatched the phonefrom him. She walked to the other end of the porch. She talked to the detective for a minute or two. Niles sighed and walked back inside the house.

"You did….., no wait let me get my friend and I'll come right over….., thanks."

"What was that all about?" Fran asked as she came back towards her.

"Talk later, Nanny Fine have to go." CC raced in the direction of the door.

"Other way Ms Bab…." The door slammed "Oy."

Inside the Mansion:

Max was in the den sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hand.

"CC," he sounded shocked. "I thought you left."

"I was…." She took a deep breath. CC mind: _I can…I can…I need his help again. _ "I was looking for Niles."

"Um…..upstairs," he pointed to the stairs, "In his room I think." She swallowed and took a deep breath looking upstairs.

"Can I see him?"

"Haven't you hurt him enough today?" She ignored his question and headed up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she thinks she hears crying coming from his room.

CC's mind: _I can't do this? _She turns around and starts back down stairs. She gets half way down then stops herself. CC mind: _Remember what Nanny Fine just said to you. That he would do anything for you. Now show him that you care about him. Do it for him. Do it for me. _She walks back up stairs and knocks on his door. "Niles," she whispers, "It's me Ms Babcock. Can I come in?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me any more." He sniffs.

"I don't," she swallowed, not hearing anything she continued, "I want to see Marsha." she heard him laugh at that, then the door opened some.

"Yes dear," he called in his female's voice. "Please come in."

"You're good. You know it." She smiled at him. "You tricked me out, anyway I was wondering if my friend would come to the police station with me."

"Me?" he question. Niles' mind: _She called me her friend? What changed her mind? Oh let me guess Ms. Fine had something to do with that. I'll have to thank her for that too._

"Yeah, please." She begged. Niles' mind: _CC asking me to help her once again. _She gave him a puppy eyed look that just melted his heart. _Who could resist that, those eyes? She's actually breaking through. I must not let her down. _

"I would be honored to." She reached out her hand and he took it. They both walk outside into the world to face her problem together like they always did.

the end.

With Nanny fan fiction there is no end!


End file.
